The Mating Trial
by Golden Tiger93
Summary: Kōga just showed up out of the blue again, but now he is activating the Kōsai no chōsen. Otherwise known as the Challenge Of Mating. Where if Inuyasha loses he has to watch literally as Kōga mates with Kagome. He will have to win over the most points out of the four lords in six tests to save and mate with Kagome. To think he was just about to propose with a ring.
1. Chapter 1: The Kōsai no chōsen

Me: I have hit a road block on my other stories. It is called writers block. Evil thing. So I came up with this at work. So I said why not. Major OOC. This is about six months after the three year separation. Enjoy. I don't own Inuyasha. PS. If I get the translations wrong, sorry. I'm using google translator. PSS. Last thing, in my story there is five lords/ladies of Japan.

Western Lord: Inu Daiyōkia: Sesshōmaru

Western Lady: Wind Yōkai: Kagura

(Freed didn't die and no longer smells of Naraku)

Northern Lord: Wolf Diayōkia: Chōrō

Eastern Lord: Monkey Daiyōkia: Toraburu

Southern Lord: Phoenix Daiyōkia: Havoc

Future Middle Kingdom Lady: Tiger Daihanyō: Kaen

Future Middle Kingdom Guard/Lord: Inuhanyō: Yosa

PSSS. I lied, okay. Lot's of back story here. Kaen is the only hanyō that Sesshōmaru can stand. She is the self-appointed sister of both of the Inu brothers. Yosa is both her guard and her husband to be. She knows all of the Inu group.

Actions

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Beast Talking"**

"Human Talking"

Chapter One: The Kōsai no chōsen

 **Kō** **sai no ch** **ōsen** **: The challenge of mating**

It was just a regular day in feudal Japan. Sango and Miroku were by the lake right outside of Edo village doing laundry. Sango has their youngest, a little boy named Roku, on her back, while Miroku tries to wash the laundry as their twins girls, Keisha and Miao, play in the water. Kagome was laughing while heading back to the hunt both she and Inuyasha shares. He had made it with his own two hand after she came back. Speaking of Inuyasha, we will visited him now as he sits on a branch high in the Goshinboku. In his hand he has a ring.

'Come on Inuyasha! You can do this! You been planning this for two months now! You even faked a demon attack SOS, just so you can go see Tōtōsai and get this made! So… WHY AM I HESITATING!?' He screamed in his head.

" **Chicken shit."** Inuyasha's beast says simply in his mind.

'Like you could do better! You would probably just go beast on her!' Yelled Inuyasha back to his beast.

" **No. I would just simply take her into our room and make sweet love to her. Then, mark her as my mate."** His beast sends him very vivid images of what he would do.

Inuyasha shakes his head, 'What would you say after you mark her? Maybe, hey Kagome. I just marked you as my mate. You will now live as long as I do and I did all of this without even asking your opinion on the matter. Love you.' Dripping with sarcasm.

The beast smiles in his head, **"No, I would just leave you to do the explaining."** Tessaiga pulsed at his hip in a way that make Inuyasha growl. "This is not funny Tessaiga! Don't go taking his side!"

A voice below asked, "Inuyasha? Who exactly is taking who's side?" Inuyasha looked below and saw Kagome smile up at him.

He jumped down and said, "Keh. I wasn't taking to no one." He then grabbed the clothes from her and proceeded to take them inside. "Yeah. Right." Said Kagome as she followed him in. "Make sure you grab all of your clothes and not just your firerat clothes." He put the laundry on one of the tables he made. Then, proceeded to sort of all of his clothes. He had a lot more after Kagome got back. She insisted she make him clothes as a way to help him. He now has three different ceremonial outfits, four working outfits, and five regular outfits. That's not even counting his firerat and undergarments.

Suddenly as they were done folding the clothes, a women rushes into the home. "Kagome! Kagome! My sister is in labor!" She screams. Kagome passes Inuyasha her clothes and calms down the woman. She rushes into her "Office" where she treats patients and grabs her medical bag. She kisses Inuyasha on the cheek and says, "Duty calls!" He smiles as she runs after the woman.

"We could always serenade her." Spoke Inuyasha's human side.

He sighed, 'Yeah, we could if we want her screaming all the way to the sea.'

"We are not that bad. We are getting really good at sing that one song we heard three years ago on Kagome's ste-re-o thing." Human side said.

" **For once I must agree with the human. We could sing her the songs of the Inu clan. We have the throat for it."** Said the Beast side.

"She is human, you dumbass. She wouldn't be able to understand Inu language." Human side said rudely.

" **Then I'll teach her Inu language. It is not that hard."** Said the Beast confidently.

"That is not the point! Maybe a romantic dinner." Human suggested.

" **Oh! Oh! We could make her a sloppy doe."** Beast said.

'A what?' Inuyasha said.

"Don't you remember those really sloppy sand-wi-t-ch things she brought that tasted really good." Human said.

" **But instead of whatever meat that was, we use doe meat instead!"** Beast cheered.

Inuyasha rubbed his head, 'How can I get rid of you two?' He puts Kagome's clothes in her drawers and heads to his room.

"Wait! Go back to Kag's room!" Human said.

Inuyasha goes back in. "Imagine, where Kagome's bed is a cradle. Over there a chest, full of baby toys for our pups." Human said.

It brought a smile to his face as he closes the door and heads to his room. As he opens his door and faces his room, his beast stops him. **"Imagine. Kagome on our bed naked, just waiting for us to…"** Inuyasha stops him.

'You damn pervert! All you want is to get up her skirt!' Inuyasha yelled as he went in and put up his clothes.

" **And why not?! All three of us has seen what is under there… multiple times!"** Yelled the beast.

"He's got a point." Agreed the Human.

"If I ask her tomorrow, will you guys shut the hell up?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Your human and beast getting to you again?" Asked a voice from the door. Inuyasha turned to see Kaen laughing at him. Her black hair was pulled back into a pony tail showing off that she really has two sets of ears, not just one. He still has no idea how that happened.

"Yeah. What are you doing here and where is my cousin Yosa?" Asked Inuyasha. She prances over to Inuyasha and gives him a big hug. "What can't I come and visit my future cousin-in-law?" She asked with a pouty face. Inuyasha gives her a face and shakes his head no. She lets go of him and says, "Me, Kagome, and Sango are leaving this evening to have a long soak in the hot springs together. That means you, Yosa, and Miroku are going to be babysitting. Yosa is bringing the kids as we speak."

Inuyasha went into panic mode. If you knew Kaen's adopted kids like he did you would panic too. She has five! That's right five! The oldest is a girl who is really good firecat yōkia, but then come the twin raccoon dog hanyōs. They are real terrors! Then the Phoenix yōkia girl who loves to play pranks! Lastly, the too smart for his own good owl hanyō! He is silent before he attacks! "Well, you guys can't go because Kagome is delivering a baby right now." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Silently thanking Kagome's giving heart.

"Inuyasha! I'm home!" Yelled Kagome from the front of the house. And now he is cursing her bad timing. Kagome comes in through the door and sees Kaen. "Hi, Kaen. The delivery was very fast. It might have to do with the fact that she has had four already. Don't know why her sister always freaks. Kaen, are you ready for the hot springs?" Asked Kagome excitedly. Kaen smile at Inuyasha before answering, "Yup, the kids are on their way here now." Inuyasha wonders, "What is so special about this hot spring?"

Kaen turns to him and says, "It is one of a kind. It is hidden in the forest in a secret location only known to my family. It is said that any who wash themselves in the water will become extremely fertile and with my future mating ceremony coming up. I will bathe in the waters and Sango and Kagome will wash me as customs stands." Then she got close to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "Maybe, just maybe the waters will work on Kagome too. I know Miroku is hoping for triplets out of Sango." As Kaen walked back to Kagome, she left Inuyasha with his mouth open and a very vivid image of Kagome pregnant with quadruplets.

A knock was sound on the door. Kaen went to open it and found not just Sango and her family, but her family too. The kids tackled their mother to the ground and Kaen cheered and laughed. Kagome and Inuyasha enter the main room and greet their friends. Kagome gush over how beautiful Sango's and Kaen's kids are. Inuyasha went over to the men, "You guy know, we will be half way dead by the time they get back." Yosa looked at him, "I deal with them all the time and I'm not dead yet." Miroku was looking at Yosa, "That might be because they all see as their father figure and they behave with you." Yosa chuckled nervously. Inuyasha looked at him, "What? Yosa?"

"Well, I kind of taught the kids some of those pranks." Yosa said rubbing the back of his neck. Both Miroku and Inuyasha glared at him. Kagome cleared her throat and that go their attention, "Kaen's mating ceremony is in three weeks. During which time, you three need to be responsible for our kids. Now, we will be living." With that, the women left sealing the men's fate because as soon as they left every kid, including the older one, had the most wicked smile on their face. This was the start of a very, very long evening.

*Late That Night*

The women came to Kagome's home happy and cheerful to find it a mess. They looked around and the only part of the main room that was clean was the empty cooking pot in the middle of a died out fire pit. Kagome went into the room and got a candlestick and candle from a drawer. She lit it and along with the other women made their way to the back rooms.

Inside of Kagome's room was Miroku passed out in the middle of the bed with Roku on his chest and a twin girl curled up on ether side. Each woman looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. They would all sleep here tonight. Sango went pass the others and scooted over Keisha and jumped into bed with her family.

The remaining woman went to Inuyasha's room. They opened the door to find Yosa sleeping in the middle of the bed like Miroku. He had the eldest on the other side by the wall holding their youngest in her arms. One twin boy was sleeping above Yosa's head while the other was sleeping on his legs. Lastly, the little Phoenix girl was cuddle up to Yosa's chest. Kaen smiled warmly at the site. 'He really does make a good father.' Thought Kaen as she jumped into the remaining spot. As soon as she did, she felt Yosa put his arm around her.

There was only one bedroom left, but it had the old stuff we used to use when we were hunting Naraku and the shards down. Kagome made her way there and as silently as possible opened the door to revel Inuyasha sleeping on her old sleeping bag. He was using his arm as a pillow. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. For the longest time, she just stared at him till he said, "Are you just going to stare or are you going to join me?"

Kagome laughed quietly and lowered herself to the sleeping bad. She cuddled herself up against Inuyasha's naked chest. "Did you have fun?" Asked Kagome. Inuyasha just "kehed". Then said, "I'm sorry for the mess. We got a little carried away, today." Kagome looked up at him, "We?"

He nodded, "The kids made a bet to see who was the bravest out of us three, then who was the smartest, and then a lot of other stuff. We might have gotten competitive." Kagome shakes her head with a smile and kisses his mouth. A breathless time later, found both of them fast asleep on each others arms.

*Next Morning*

They were all just having a good time at the lake and carefully running through the forest. They played tagged and many other games till the took a break.

"How's Shippō doing in his classes over at the fox school?" Asked Kaen.

Kagome smiled, "My beautiful foxy son is doing so well. He learned how to transform his tail, so that it will not show. He also said that they are learn how to act as what they transform into and for some reason wants Miroku to visit them soon."

"He is probably going to pull some prank on my humble monk self." Miroku sighs.

They were all having a joyful day and Inuyasha was about to propose when a tornado cloud appeared. It was of course Kōga. "Hey, Kagome. Are you through throwing you feeling to someone who will never cherish them like I do?" Kōga asks as he grabs her hands and basically rubs himself all over her.

" **Stop him! He is rubbing off our scent marking and marking her with his!"** Yelled the Beast.

"Rip his arms out of his sockets!" Yelled the Human.

For once all three was in agreement. "Get your hands off of her you mangy wolf!" Yelled Inuyasha. He slipped at him with his claws and Kōga jumped over them. "You know what Inutrasha?" Asked Kōga as he landing on the other side of the field they were resting in. Inuyasha turned his anger eyes on Kōga ready to finally killed that dumb stinking wolf, "What?" Kōga smile and announces, "I challenge you to a Kōsai no chōsen!" Inuyasha looses his anger pose, "A what?"

Kōga didn't explain and said, "You accept or you loose all mating right to Kagome!" Kagome looked outraged, but Kaen stopped her. "You can't do this Kōga. So close to my mating ceremony." Kaen said. Kōga just looked away and said, "I can and I did with you as the host!" Kaen sighed and then spoke to Inuyasha, "If you do not accept, then Kōga wins and he can mate Kagome right now with or without her permission." Inuyasha glared at Kōga, "I accept!" Kaen nodded, "This has to happen at a Lord's castle and it can't be mine since I'm the host. So it looks like we are heading to the castle of Sessōmaru."

"Yosa. Take the kids and tell mother what has happened." Kaen asked. Yosa did exactly what he was told. Kagome asked, "What just happened?" Sango answered, "I heard about this. Never saw it, but heard. Kōga has just made a challenge of mating where the price is the mating of you Kagome." What a day!

Me: Tell me how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Western Lands We Go

Me: Hi, again. To answer Alannada's comment the Kōsai no chōsen is an ancient mating challenge which will be explained more in this chapter. Enjoy! I don't own anything! PS. To the other person that reviewed that said Kagome is a hoe, she is not! Kōga always goes after her in manga, but this is a Inu/Kag story! Plus, Ayame is going to be in it and by the end she will be happy! Just read and find out, you BAKA!

Actions

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Beast Talking"**

"Human Talking"

)(*&^%$# !~``~! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !~``~! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !~`

Chapter Two: Western Lands We Go

)(*&^%$# !~``~! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !~``~! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !~`

*Three Days later*

"So…we are going to go to the western lands to preform this Kōsai no chōsen." Asked Kagome. Sango nodded, "It seems so." After Kōga announcement, the Inu gang left all the kids with Kaen's parents who were so happy to see so many kids. They happily agreed to watch them and they glared at Kōga for starting the Kōsai no chōsen. They were all mad at Kōga mostly, but some of the humans didn't understand.

" **This is a mistake! She not mate!"** Screamed Kōga's beast.

'She is my mate and I will not stop till she is my wolf queen!' Kōga yelled back to his beast.

" **Both you and I know that the mutt will win this!"** Screamed his beast.

'No, he will not!' Kōga screamed enraged to his beast.

" **You will lose…Ayame on the other hand is our mate."** Said his beast.

'No! No! No! Just No!' Kōga says at his beast.

Kaen was leading the pack with Inuyasha, Yosa, and Miroku while Sango was with Kagome in the middle of the group. Finally, Kōga was bringing up the rear end of the group. Yosa was trying to calm down Kaen, "Honey, it's going to be okay. The Kōsai no chōsen should only talk a week, plenty of time before our mating ceremony." Kaen looked at him as she continued to stomp her way to Sesshōmaru's castle, "You do remember that the mating ceremony must take place right after the Kōsai no chōsen! It has to!" The last part she yelled at Kōga who just huffed.

Inuyasha and Miroku looks at Yosa and Kaen confused. "Why must the mating ceremony happen right after the Kōsai no chōsen?" Asked Miroku. Yosa looks back at Kagome and sees her talking to Sango. He answers, "Because the Kōsai no chōsen, as soon as the challenge is made, awakes a certain… thing inside a person." Inuyasha looks at Kaen, "Sis, what does it awaken?" Kaen glares at the trees on the road, "We have no idea, but it is said once it is awakens it can't be put back to sleep. Sesshōmaru knows more. When he was young, a Kōsai no chōsen was started between a Monkey demon and an Inu demon over a Fox demoness. He witnessed it. All I know is because both demons died performing the Kōsai no chōsen, the Fox demoness went crazy."

Inuyasha's eyes got wide. "Kagome…," He whispered. Miroku got confused again, "What if the female doesn't want the winner like Kagome?" Yosa spoke, "In Kagome's case, she will die if she does not mate the winner." Inuyasha starts to turn around to beat the living crap out of a certain wolf, but is stopped by Yosa. "You can't Inuyasha. Both of you must perform or Kagome will die. I suggest we don't tell Kagome or Sango any of this. No need to make them worry." Another thought popped into his head as he continues walking, "Why are you playing host, Kaen?" Kaen lowers her head and says, "He needed a Lord or Lady as a protecter for Kagome and to announce the Kōsai no chōsen in front of, per the custom of the Kōsai no chōsen."

"How did he know you were going to be there?" Asked Miroku. Kaen sighed, "I asked Ayame if she wanted to go to the Hot Springs with me and the others. She couldn't, but she must have told Kōga. Most likely by accident, she's a talkative wolf." Everyone agreed with that. "We are here." Announced Yosa. They all stop to see a huge metal gate and behind the gate was a magnificent castle made out of the best material.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Yells one of the guard at the gate. Yosa steps forward and pats the guards back. "It is I, Yosa with my friends." The guard looked to be a bear demon with a huge build. Surprisingly, the bear guard swept Yosa up in a bone crushing hug. "Y-o-shi! I can't breath!" Yelled Yosa. He put Yosa down and Kaen stepped up, "Hello, Yoshi. Please allow us entrance." Yoshi looked at Kaen then at the others, "The others can't, but you, Yosa, and Kōga can." Kaen went up to Yoshi's ear and whispered, "Kōga has enacted the Kōsai no chōsen. Mother has already wrote to all the Lords. Sesshōmaru should already know." Yoshi asked the other guard to check. Just a few minutes later, the guard returned and nodded.

They all entered the castle and a maid lead us to the throne room. There he sat, Lord Sesshōmaru. "Hello, Fluffy!" Kaen greeted. Sesshōmaru groaned as Inuyasha laughed. Kaen turned to Inuyasha, "Can it, Fuzzy!" Inuyasha turn to groan. Yosa cleared his throat and motioned to Kaen to start. Kaen nodded with a frown, "Lord Sesshōmaru. Kōga, leader of one of the northern wolf tribes, has enacted the Kōsai no chōsen against Inuyasha, second son of the house of the west, over Kagome, the Shikon Miko. I, the future middle kingdom lady, has witness the announcement and the current middle kingdom lord has sent out letters to the other three lords to meet here as soon as possible for the Kōsai no chōsen. You need to inform your half-brother what exactly will be happening while we wait for the lords to get here."

Sesshōmaru nodded and called for a maid. "Show the humans to their rooms, but put Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kōga is theKōsai no chōsen special rooms." Commanded Sesshōmaru. Kaen waved her off, "I'll be along shortly. I wanna talk to Fluffy alone for a minute." They smile and wave bye to her. As soon as they left, Kaen turned to Sesshōmaru with a very serous face on, "Tell me everything you know about the Kōsai no chōsen, Sesshōmaru." Sesshōmaru nods his head as he start.

*Later in Kagome's room & Later in Inuyasha's room*

(They are in separate rooms, but Kaen and Sesshōmaru are talking about same thing. One will finish the another sentence. That kind of thing.)

With Kagome

Kaen, "Kagome, I need to explain something to you." Kagome nods as she sits on the bed.

With Inuyasha

Sesshōmaru, "I need you to listen to me, Half-breed." Inuyasha snorts and leans up against the wall.

With Kagome

Kaen, "Kagome, the Kōsai no chōsen is a challenge to be your mate."

With Inuyasha

Sesshōmaru, "If you don't win, then you have to watch Kōga mate Kagome."

With Kagome

Kagome, "You don't mean that literally, do you?" Kaen nods.

With Inuyasha

Sesshōmaru, "I do mean it literally. The loser has to watch the winner mate the prize and the Miko is the prize." Inuyasha's mouth hangs open.

With Kagome

Kaen, "But because you are human, the loser might just have to watch your shadow only and not the act itself."

With Inuyasha

Sesshōmaru, "You will have to go through six test." Inuyasha nods.

" **Just six, no problem!"** Cheered Inuyasha's beast.

"We will have Kagome as our wife with ease." Agreed Inuyasha's human.

With Kagome

Kaen, "The first is a challenge of providing."

With Inuyasha

Sesshōmaru, "You will have to hunt down food for her and cook a meal for her. You can not have any help from the staff, but the kitchen's foods are open to you. You have to have what you hunted down as main focus of the dish."

" **Problem…not a good cook."** Said Inuyasha's beast.

"Your memory is bad too." Teased Inuyasha's human.

" **Hey!"** Yelled Inuyasha's beast.

With Kagome

Kaen, "The next test is power performance test. Basically, they have to protect you from an enemy." Confused Kagome asks, "What kind of enemy?"

With Inuyasha

Sesshōmaru, "You can fight anything from a huge ogre to flower petals." Giving Sesshōmaru a 'Really' face. Inuyasha, "Petals, really?" Sesshōmaru holds his head up high, "It is a very complicated maneuver. Don't judge, Half-breed. Next, is a physical race."

With Kagome

Kaen, "Sesshōmaru gets to make the course since it is his castle we are in." Kagome laughed, "That's going to be the hardest course ever."

With Inuyasha

Sesshōmaru, "After that is the gift challenge."

'Gift, huh. Perfect.' Thought Inuyasha as he rubs his pocket where the ring is.

With Kagome

Kaen, "The gift has to reflect your personality. This challenge is to see how much your suiters actually know you. Next, is a challenge of their worst thing they can do."

With Inuyasha

Sesshōmaru, "Which since you are both fighters is most likely going to be something to do with music. In this one, you can have as many people help you as you want, but not professionals."

"See, we get to serenade our lovely miko." Said Inuyasha's human.

'Shut up. I'm actually trying to listen to this bastard.' Inuyasha thought to both the human and beast side.

With Kagome

Kaen, "The last test is a test of domination. Depending on the species of demons that are part taking in the Kōsai no chōsen. It could be anything from a test of knowledge to a fight." Kagome nods, but she has a feeling it will be a fight.

With Inuyasha

Sesshōmaru, "It will be a fight. The Kōsai no chōsen that I saw was a fight too. The loser got mad because he lost, so he tried to kill the winner. They ended up giving each other mortal wounds and allowing the demoness to go crazy to the point father had to kill her." 'We have to win for Kagome's sake.' Inuyasha thought and the other sides of him agreed.

With Kagome

Kaen, "The judges will judge each of the test from a range of zero to ten." Kagome wondered, "Who will be the judges?"

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha laughed humorlessly, "The other lords are the judges! I'm screwed!" Sesshōmaru just shook his head, "No you aren't. The other lords right now are not prejudice to hanyōs."

With Kagome

Kagome asks, "Isn't it bias to have Sesshōmaru as a judge?" Kaen shook her head, "Not really."

With Inuyasha

Sesshōmaru, "Everyone knows I hate you."

With Kagome

Kagome thought for a moment, "Isn't Lord Chōrō Ayame's grandfather? Wouldn't he vote for Kōga?" Kaen cringed, "Well…"

With Inuyasha

Sesshōmaru, "Kōga has lost favor with Lord Chōrō because he has made his granddaughter chase him." Inuyasha sits down on the bed with a sigh, "If Kōga does win will he force the mating ceremony on Kagome?"

With Kagome

Kaen frowns, "Unfortunately, by the code of Kōsai no chōsen he has too, but after that Kōga would probably not touch you again till you are ready." Kagome was so close to tears, "Why would Kōga do this?"

With Inuyasha

Sesshōmaru, "I think he thought that he was losing the Miko, so he forced her hand so to speak."

'I'm going to force him to do something!' Thought Inuyasha.

" **Something horrible!"** Inuyasha's beast suggested.

With Kagome

'I so going to get even with him after Inuyasha wins.' Kagome thought. Kaen, "I'm pretty sure that Ayame will be coming too with her grandfather." Kagome looked so sad, "Ayame must be heartbroken over what Kōga is doing! He is such a jackass!" Kaen laughed. "Over the next few days, Sesshōmaru will be arranging rooms and organizing tests while I protect you. Get some sleep." Kagome nodded.

)(*&^%$# !~``~! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !~``~! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !~`

Me: How was that? It is a little shorter but I hope I didn't make Kagome 'whiny' or a 'whore'. I hope I answered you question Alannada. Kōga is not a bad guy, just very stubborn and a little stupid. He won't even listen to his own beast who is smarter than he is. Leave reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3: Purobaida no tesuto

Me: I wanna thank InuyashasGrl26 for your review. Ana, I only explained that because I thought some of the readers would get confused. I do not own Inuyasha! So, sad. :.-{ Enjoy!

Actions

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Beast Talking"**

"Human Talking"

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

Chapter Three: Purobaida no tesuto

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

*Four Days later*

The last of lords, the northern lord Chōrō, had just arrived yesterday. So, today starts day one of the Kōsai no chōsen tests. Kaen went and fetched Kagome from her room. Knock! Knock! Kagome answered, "Hi, Kaen. Is it time?" Kaen nodded. They left and Kaen lead Kagome to the courtyard. On the walk there Kaen told Kagome, "Before the suitors go to hunt for your evening meal, you have to send them off. This is done with a casual touch, but Sesshōmaru did tell me of one who slapped the face of one of her suitors." Kagome laughed.

They made it to the courtyard and at the gate was a whole bunch of demons and demoness that came to watch. Once they got to the middle, they saw the Lords and Kagome's suitors. Behind Chōrō, the northern lord, was Ayame and she was currently glaring daggers at a certain wolf demon who looked like he wanted to run away… from her. Kaen lead Kagome to her seat which was about two feet away from where the Lords were sitting. Once Kagome was seated in her spot, Kaen spoke, "Demons and demoness." Everyone wasn't listening. Kaen tried again and got the same result.

Sesshōmaru was about to get up and help when Kaen shouted, "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" Suddenly, all attention was on her and to her relief quiet. Kaen cleared her throat, "Today, is day one of the Kōsai no chōsen. First up is the Purobaida no tesuto or better spoken the test of providing." Kaen turned to the suiters, "Last night, you were both told the rules. You must hunt or gather the main ingredients for your dishes. Then, cook the food yourselves and serve it to the prize. You will have no help from the staff, but the pantry is open to you. The prize will send you off."

Kagome came up to Kōga and he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smile a kind of smile that was…well…forced. As she made her way to Inuyasha, she tried to discreetly rub the back of her hand on her Kimono. Unfortunately, many of the demons saw excluding Kōga, but Inuyasha also saw and couldn't hold back the shit-eating grin on his face. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and put her forehead on his while her right hand was on his cheek. Many demons had to stifle a gasp. Kagome most likely didn't know this, but what she was doing with Inuyasha just now was calling him her beloved. Saying without saying that she wanted him to win.

Kaen moved forward and separated Kagome from Inuyasha and pulled her back about five feet from both suitors. She whispered in Kagome's ear, "Send them off." Kagome took in a deep breath and recited, "I want a man that will provide food for me and my children. Hunt for me food and cook for me a dish that you would like me to eat. GO!" With that, they took off into the forest.

With Kōga

'I'm going after that biggest bore in the whole part of the western lands. I'll grill it up very, very rare and it will be delicious.' Kōga thought.

If his beast had a physical form away from Kōga, it would probably kill him, **"This is not going to work…"**

Kōga rolled his eyes at his beast, "And why not?"

In his mind a black and brown wolf stares at him as if he lost his mind, **"Because she is a human. Humans don't eat raw meat the way demons do. Also, because, and I'm going to stress this, SHE IS NOT OUR MATE!"**

'She will be soon enough! Our wolf mate!' Kōga yells/thinks at his beast.

The beast give a huge sigh, **"Kami, if you can hear me, give me a body of my own! So I can go mate Ayame! My one and true wolf mate with soft red hair and the most beautiful eyes. Not to mention her really big…"**

At this point, Kōga stops listening to his beast. 'Kagome is my mate. No matter what my beast says.' (Am I making his beast too smart?)

With Inuyasha

'Okay. I checked the pantry before we left, they have everything, but the Kombu seaweed and the chicken.' Inuyasha thought.

The beast was very confused, **"What are we making again?"**

If the human part of Inuyasha could smack the beast part, it would. "We are making Kagome's favorite dish." said the human side.

 **"Oh, yeah..."** , The Beast said.

"It's a good thing that you are not the main one in control." The human truly said.

 **"Hey! If I was in control, we would have Kagome already!"** Huffed the Beast.

'Can you guys shut up?! I already got the seaweed, now I'm trying to focus on sneaking up on a chicken! You guys are making me lose my focus!' thought Inuyasha.

 **"What do you mean? It is always lost."** Snickered the Beast.

'Shut up! No more jokes!' Yelled Inuyasha to each side of him.

"I recommend getting more than one. You know just in case." The human side suggested and Inuyasha agreed.

The method he used to get the six chicken or the exact location of said wild chicken nest, to this day remains a mystery, but he did have several feathers in his hair. (LOL!)

*Meanwhile With Yosa and Kagome*

Yosa was taking Kagome to get some food, while Kaen was talking to Sesshōmaru about the next test and most likely how long it would take. Yosa bit his lip slightly and then said, "Do you realize what you did when you sent off your suitors? What you said without saying to literal everyone?" Kagome was very confused on what she did, "Did I do something wrong?" Yosa started laughing very loudly. Servants were looking at him strangely and Kagome said, "Yosa…Yosa…Yosa!"

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and said, "What you did was a huge insult to Kōga, well if he saw and I think he was the only one that didn't." Kagome was still confused, "I don't understand." Yosa sobered up, "You wiped his kiss on your kimono and then, you basically rub yourself all over just told everyone that he is your mate and that you want to win you. That would have been a huge insult had Kōga saw it. You need to be a little more discreet in your touches and send offs."

Kagome nods her head and then a look of surprise appears on her face, "Yosa…Shippō…Inuyasha and I am suppose to pick him up from fox school tomorrow. I have to go. It is a half a days walk from here." (Himeji) Yosa blocks Kagome way, "You can't go. You have to complete the Kōsai no chōsen. I'll escort you back to your room and call Kaen. We will change shifts and I will go get Shippō." Kagome nodded, but still was very worried about her Shippō.

Yosa gets a maid to give Kagome her food in her room. Yosa closes the door and closes his eyes. There is a small pulse in his chest and he whispers, "Kaen..." Suddenly, Kaen stops talking to Sesshōmaru in the middle of her sentence. "Is something wrong, Kaen?" Asks Sesshōmaru. Kaen shakes her head, "No. Yosa is calling me."She leave the room and goes to Yosa.

She goes to Yosa and he explains Kagome's worries. Kaen thinks about it, "Here is what we do. I will guard Kagome and, after the evening meal, you will go to the fox school to pick up Shippō. Do you remember where it is at?" Yosa nods his head. Kaen smiles and gives Yosa a passionate kiss which lasts a long time. "I don't mind you too kissing but can you not make out right in front of my door." Called Kagome from inside the room. Kaen and Yosa pulled back and blushes, but shared one more kiss before Yosa went to get ready.

*Evening Meal*

It was finally time for the evening meal. Kagome was escorted to her spot, to the left of the Lord whose castle they were in. (Left to Sesshōmaru) All the Lords were seated along with Lady Kagura to the right of her mate. She looked for lack of a better word nervous about something and Kagome made a mental note to ask about what later. One of the head cooks went over to Kaen and whispered something in her ear and she nodded. Soon everyone was being served their meal except the lords and Kagome. After that was done, Kaen announced, "It is time for the suitors to bring in what they hunted and made for both Kagome and the Lords. Come!"

Out of the kitchen doors, came both Kōga and Inuyasha. They were both pushing one cart each with five covered plates each on it. Kaen went to stand next to Kagome and announce, "We will start with Kōga." Five demoness that were part of the kitchen staff grabbed the plates on Kōga's cart and placed each before the Lords and Kagome. The lids were lifted as Kōga was speaking, "I hunted the biggest boar and grilled it up with lettuce and carrots. Enjoy!"

The Lord started to eat the boar and were enjoying it. Kagome looked at it and then look at Kaen. Kaen looked at the boar and saw that it was extremely rare. "Don't worry. By your feet there is a bucket. Just in case you got sick." Kaen said with a 'sorry' smile. Kagome started to eat it and she found out just how rare it was. She got about a third of the boar eaten before she covered her mouth. Kaen noticed this and raised the bucket to her mouth where she vomited. Kaen signaled one of the kitchen staff to get Kagome some water and once they did, she gulped it down. Kōga was in shock. Kagome said simply, "It is way to rare for me to eat." Kagome wiped her mouth with her napkin and the staff took away Kōga's offering.

The staff started to take Inuyasha's offering when he stopped them and whispered, "Don't take the tops off until I finish talking. Okay?" They all nodded and passed out Inuyasha's offering. Inuyasha cleared his throat and said with a cheeky grin, "I hope you left room for my offering, Kagome. Enjoy!" With that the covers were taken off to reveal a kumbu seaweed, slices of cooked chicken, and cut and cooked radishes, carrots, and potatoes in a broth. It wasn't really appealing to the eyes to the Lords, but it was appealing to the nose.

"What is this?" Asked Havoc the Southern Lord. As soon as the covering was lifted, Kagome gasped in happiness and almost yelled, "It's oden!" Inuyasha grinned at her happiness. Kagome looked at him, "H-how did you…" He blushed, "You mom kind of taught me a long time ago. This is a rustic oden. Made with kumbu seaweed, cooked chicken, cooked radishes, carrots, and potatoes." The Lords carefully ate it and found it to be really enjoyable, while Kagome digs in and eats the whole dish including the broth with her aura of happiness.

Yosa came up next to Kaen and whispered, "I think Inuyasha won this one." She nodded with a smile. Then, the head kitchen staff came up to Kaen, "Can we clean the kitchen now?" The demoness looked ready to cry. "What is wrong?" Kaen asked. The demoness grabbed Kaen and pulled her into the kitchen while Yosa stayed to watch over Kagome. The demoness and Kaen entered the kitchen to find it basically destroyed. "Look at what Master Inuyasha did!" The demoness exclaimed. All the demons and even Kagome could hear a large amount of laughing coming from the kitchen. Which ended the Purobaida no tesuto, test of providing.

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

Me: How was it? I finally finished! Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out soon. My work has been working me to the bone.


	4. Chapter 4: Hogo no tesuto

Me: Hello again. Just a little preview, this chapter will have the next test along with explain how the The Kōsai no chōsen was started. Plus, I will give credit were credit is due. I used one of the ideas from an Inuyasha fanfiction call "Lord Charming" by forthright. If you read her story, then you know what I borrowed. If not, then you should really read it because it is one of the best stories ever! I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Kikyo would have died as soon as she was reborn… Or stayed dead. Enjoy!:-D! PS. In my story, Shippō is still small, but about to go through his first growth spurt.

Actions

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Beast Talking"**

"Human Talking"

(Authors Comments)

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

Chapter Four: Hogo no tesuto

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

*The Next Day*

Kagome woke up filling very refreshed and energized. 'Inuyasha is so sweet when he wants to be, he made me my favorite food.' Thinks Kagome. Knock! Knock! "Who is it?" Asks Kagome as she goes behind the changing wall. "It's Kaen!" Yelled Kaen from the other side. "Come in!" Yelled Kagome as she starts to change. Kaen comes in wearing her traditional kimono with no armor or weapons or pants. Kagome peeks at her from behind the changing wall and snickers. Kaen glares at her, "Today is the Hogo no tesuto, the test of protecting. It will happen during the evening meal."

Kagome comes out from behind the changing wall, she is dressed in a red and blue kimono. "I was wondering Kaen. Why would anybody use such a barbaric ritual? How did Kōga even find out about this ritual?" Kagome asked. Suddenly, there was a tap at the door and Kaen went and opened the door slightly. She saw it was Ayame. She was holding a basket on one hand and a blanket with the other. "I was wondering since Kagome can't go see neither of her suitors before the test, if she and you would want to have a picnic with Lady Kagura and me?" Kaen looks behind her and sees Kagome nodding enthusiastically.

Kaen smiles as she turns her head back to Ayame, "We would love to." Kaen and Kagome leave the room and follow Ayame. "I know how Kōga got the information on the Kōsai no chōsen. He came to my home, the Northern castle. He went to the library and started looking up topics about mating. I thought he wanted to do something special…for me." Ayame held back the tears. "But I didn't think he would try to trap you in a Kōsai no chōsen!" Kagome put her arms around Ayame in a hug. Once they were at the doors to the garden, they saw young Rin.

She ran up to Kagome and gave her a big hug, "Hi, Kagome! Rin has picked out a perfect spot for the picnic!" Rin grabbed Kagome's and Ayame's hands and ran towards the doors. The guards had to rush to open the door before Rin crashed right into them. Kaen follow closely behind laughing at the out of breath guards. Rin ran until she reached a big oak tree. Sitting under the tree was Sango and Kagura who were waiting. The four adult girls shared hugs as Kaen laid down the blanket. They all started digging in.

"Kagura, are you okay? You looked nervous at yesterday's evening meal. What's wrong?" Asked Kagome. All eyes were on Kagura even the guards on the wall. Kagura looked up and then looked down. Kaen was about to say something to them, when Ayame beat her to it, "We are trying to have a private conversation, here! Aren't you suppose to be guarding the wall, not listening in!" All the guards turned really fast around. The group laughed. "Well…" Kagura started, "I was going to tell Sesshōmaru, but then all this happen." Kaen nodded, "I know what you mean Kōga interrupted my Mating ceremony preparations." Kagura felt compassion and then continued, "I'm pregnant." We all gasped and cheered.

"How far along?" Asked Sango. Before Kagura could answered, Kaen answered, "A little less than a week." The others just looked at her and all she did was point to her nose, "I can smell how far along you are. Even though that sounds kinda gross." They all laugh at that. "Where's Miroku?" Asked Kaen worriedly. Sango waved her off, "He is helping Inuyasha with practicing for the Hogo no tesuto."

*Meanwhile with Shippō*

"Shippō, are you sure you don't want us to wait with you?" Asked a young fox demon and his older brother. Shippō shakes his head, "They should be along shortly. Go." They nodded as they ran to their parents. 'Where are they? They never are late.' Thought Shippō. He sat on the ground with his arms around his knees, close to crying. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard from the brushes in front of the school. Shippō jumps up and carefully goes over there to see Yosa laying on his back. "I made it…" Yosa started gasping for breath. Shippō looks at him, "Where are mom and dad?"

Yosa gets up and says, "There has been a situation and I'm here to pick you up." Shippō starts pacing worriedly, "What happened? Is mom okay? What about dad?" Yosa stops him and says, "They are both okay. It is a long story and I'll explain on the way." Shippō nods then stops, "Why were you late?" Yosa looked embarrassed, "I ran into a slug demon that took a little longer to kill then I thought. Don't you tell anyone that!" Shippō laughed then nodded. Shippō climbed on Yosa shoulder and asked, "What happened?" Yosa smile at him, "Well, it all started after the girls got back from the hot springs…"

*Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Miroku*

"Okay, Miroku. Let's try again." Said Inuyasha as he go into fighting position. Currently, Miroku and Inuyasha was in the dojo. Miroku was hold a box full of flower petals, rose petals to be exact. Behind Inuyasha was a dress mannequin, that they stole from a very uptight seamstress, to serve as Kagome for practice. Miroku ran towards Inuyasha and threw the petals in the air above him. Inuyasha yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He used his Sankon Tessō to cut all the petals he saw as fast as he could. Once he was done, he looked behind him and sighed. Six petals land on or near the Kagome dummy. (*Laughing* LOL!)

Miroku come to stand next to him. "Maybe, you need to cut the corners faster." Suggested Miroku. Inuyasha shook his head, "If I did that than I wouldn't be able to get all the petals in front of me." They started to clean up the petals. "Let's try the other part." Miroku suggested. They practiced the second part and it went perfectly. "I think your claws aren't long enough," Said Miroku. Inuyasha thought about that, 'My turn is sharp enough, but I barely miss the petals. Miroku is right.'

 **"I could do it!"** Declared his beast.

'Oh, really?' Sighed Inuyasha.

 **"Yes, we could do it together! As one, for Kagome!"** Spoke the beast.

"For once I agree with the beast." Said the human.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you okay?" Asked Miroku. Inuyasha looked up at him and asked, "What?" Miroku looked at him strangely, "You zoned out." Inuyasha looked down and said, "Don't tell anyone, but since Kagome left, I have been able to hear and speak to both my demon and human sides." Miroku looked amazed. "They really talk to you?" Asked Miroku. Inuyasha shrugged and nodded, "My human side helped me by reminding me that I might need more chicken. The demon side want to help now, but mostly they just make comments that really messes with certain emotions."

 **"We do much more than that!"** Growled the demon.

"We also give good advice!" Yelled the human.

"Let me talk to my demon and see if his idea is worth trying." Said Inuyasha. Miroku got a worried look on his face, "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but is your demon…sane." Inuyasha laughed as his demon growled in outrage. "Another thing that change, I guess I grew up a little while Kagome was gone." Miroku chuckled, "That you did. That you did." 'What is the plan demon guy?' Thought Inuyasha to his other half. **"Step one, punish beta for lack of faith."** Commanded the beast.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and hit him on the back of his head. "Ouch! Why?!" Inuyasha looked at him like he was stupid, "You are my beta. I had to punish you for you lack of faith in your alpha." Miroku started to tear up and said, "I'm your beta…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Continue.' He thought to his beast. The beast said, **"This is my idea…"** As the beast spoke, Inuyasha got a huge smirk on his face. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "Let's practice."

*With Kagome and the other woman*

After they got done eating, Kagome looked at Kaen and asked, "You didn't answer my question. Why would anyone use the Kōsai no chōsen?" They all looked to Kaen. She said, "According to my research and what Sir. Fluffalot told me, the Kōsai no chōsen actually has a good beginning." They all had the "really" look. Kaen nodded and started to use her fire power to make a story, "A long time ago, a wolf demon and dog demon became orphans. They found each other and became brothers to each other, closer than blood." Sango smiled, "And here I thought wolves and dogs hate each other." They all laughed.

Kaen continued, "They both fell in love with the same human woman. Because they were so close either demon wanted to fight, so they asked the woman to chose which demon she wanted." Kagura looked at her, "Who did she chose?" Kaen shook her head, "Neither. Both had saved her from a warlord and his army. She loved them both. So, she prayed to the kami. She said, "Kami, please help me choose who to make my husband." On her wall was a map of Japan, a beam of moonlight shot threw her window and hit a spot on the map."

Kagome leaned in, "Who did it hit?" The other woman stare excitedly at Kaen. "Neither." Kaen says. Everyone gasps. "The beam hit this spot in the northern lands. So, she gathered up her suitors and headed for the spot. It took a few days, but when they got to the spot, they found a lonely looking stone hut. In the hut, was a turtle demon that had just learned all his father could teach him." Kagome looked a little confused by that. "Meaning he was an adult now." Said Sango. Kagome nodded as Kaen continued, "The woman explained everything to the turtle demon and the demon used old magic to summon all the lords at the time."

"So the turtle demon came up with the tests. What about the whole woman gets no choice in the mating part?" Asked Kagome. By this time, it was already past the lunch time and they were served outside. Kaen was about to answer when we heard a yell from the gate that sounded like Shippō. We rush to the front gate to see the guard holding Shippō by his tail. "LET GO OF MY SON!" Yelled Kagome.

*With Yosa and Shippō*

They just made it to the gate, when a jackal demon stopped them. "Who goes there?!" Commanded the jackal demon. Yosa answered, "It's Yosa and…" The jackal demon cut him off, "You cannot bring a fox into the house of west! They are tricksters and can never be trusted!" "But this fox demon is the son of…" Tried Yosa. The jackal demon once again cut him off, "I do not care who he is the son of!" The guard grabbed Shippō by his tail causing Shippō to cry out. Suddenly they heard an angry woman's voice scream, "LET GO OF MY SON!" They turn to see a very angry Kagome coming their way.

*With everyone at the gate*

Sesshōmaru comes out of the castle to see what is the commotion all about when he sees one of his guards holding onto kitsune kit that was part of his half brother's pack. He sees Kagome heading to the guard with her miko powers glowing off her body like a demon's aura. 'Great. Haruka is going to get himself killed because of his prejudiced against kitsunes.' Sesshōmaru thought as he made his way in that direction, only to be stopped by Kaen. "What are you doing Kaen?" He asked. Kaen whispered as she continued to watch Kagome, "Remember, when you said you were worried about the change the Kōsai no chōsen would bring in Kagome?" He nodded. She continued, "Well, this will put all your worries to rest."

Kagome marched her way towards the jackal demon her anger and she grabbed his hand that held Shippō. "What do you think you are doing to my son?!" Commanded Kagome and as she said this she squeezed his hand. To everyone surprise, the jackal demon had a strained pained look on his face. He dropped Shippō, who was caught by Yosa. "H-how is this trickster your s-son? He is not a h-hanyou." Asked the jackal. Kagome increased her pressure on his hand and said, "You didn't answer my question. What were you doing with my SON?!" By this time, the jackal's hand started to smoke lightly.

"Fox demons are nothing but tricksters! They have absolutely no honor!" Yelled the jackal. Kagome twisted his arm behind his back and forced his face in the ground. "My son is honorable! He only pranks and tricks people in fun, never to hurt! His biological parents taught him better! I taught him better! You will never touch my son again or you will not live to see the next one! Do I make myself clear?!" Kagome commanded with such anger that waves of purification power slammed the demon into the ground. "He will be treated as a prince!" Yelled the scared jackal demon. "Good." Kagome said simply as she released him.

She grabbed Shippō and started to mother his and asked about his fox training. She was making her way back towards the gardens when she turned around and saw everyone looking at her. "Kaen, come on. I want to her the end of your story. I think Shippō would like it too. Come on girls." Called Kagome smiling. She passed one of the kitchen demoness and asked, "Could you please bring out some raw meat and fruit for my son and the ladies?" The demoness nodded. Kaen followed her trying to hold in her laughter. As Kaen passed Sesshōmaru she whispered, "See no need to worry." He nodded. Unknown to them, Inuyasha was watching from the roof what just happened. He smile to himself and said, "That's my wench." (I got that from That's my girl, a really good Sesshōmaru and Kagome Fanfiction. :-))

*Back in the garden with a nice Kagome*

They were all seated when Kaen asked, "Where was I?" Kagome had Shippō on her lap and she was feeding him raw meat. "I asked why the woman gets no choice." Said Kagome. Kaen nodded and continued her fire show, "The woman gets no choice because the Kōsai no chōsen should only be used when said woman can't make up her mind, like in the case of the human woman and her demon suitors." The woman nodded, but Sango asked, "What about the whole loser watching the winner mate the woman thing?" The woman got looks of disgust on their faces. "Isn't making suppose to be private?" Asked Shippō. Kaen nodded, "Yes it is, but the turtle demon told the suitors that the prize, if human, would change into the winner." Kagome gasped, "So if Inuyasha wins, I will turn into a hanyou?" Kaen nodded, "Yes."

Kagome looked down and bit her lip trying and failing to keep the huge ass smile off her face. "Kagome's going to get doggy ears!" Teased Sango as Rin, who had just joined them from her fun in the flowers, and Shippō laugh. Shippō and Rin ran behind Kagome and used their hands to make two triangles on top of Kagome's head. Everyone laughed. Kaen continued, "Anyways, her suitors were worried about what would happen. So when the tests were completed and the Inu demon was named the winner, he asked his brother wolf to watch to make sure nothing would happen." Kagura shook her head, "That must have been hard for him."

Kaen shrugged, "Later, the wolf demon ended up using the Kōsai no chōsen to win over the human woman's sister who was sold to a warlord. He ended up having a greater connection with her than her sister. They leaved happily ever after and had tons of kids. They are actually still alive today. The turtle is too." Just then, a serving team and told them it was time for the evening meal. Kaen whispered to Kagome, "Remember what to say?" Kagome nodded.

*Evening Meal*

The servants had arranged the tables so that the lords' table was to the left and Kagome's seat was in the middle and everyone else's seats formed a huge circle around Kagome's seat. Thankfully, the servants put a chair next to Kagome's for Shippō. When everyone was seated and the food brought out, Kaen announced, "This evening, is day two of the Kōsai no chōsen. This is the Hogo no tesuto, or the test of protecting." The servant let in Inuyasha and Kōga. "Both of these men will protect the prize from an attacker of their own choice. Kōga will start." Announced Kaen as she returned to her spot standing next to Kagome.

Kōga started to do some stretches, then he took a fighting pose and nodded to Yosa. Yosa came in with ten medium size bear demons. (Think about the same size as the three eyed wolves that Rōyakan from the tv show spit out of his mouth) They charged at him with their eyes red. At first Kagome was kind of worried, not just for her and Shippō, but also for Kōga. At the last minute, Kōga jumped and kick the leading one in the face, sending him flying into the one in back. Kōga was quick and did many trick and flips and kicks which reminded Kagome of what martial artist did back in her time.

In no time, Kōga had forced nine of the ten bear demons to surrender and back off. Shippō looked to see Kagome's face to see amazement written on it. Shippō looked at Inuyasha, who was standing off to the side waiting for his turn, and gave him a look. Inuyasha knew what that look meant, it meant 'I know you can do better and you better do better'. Inuyasha nodded at him. Soon Kōga had the bear demon pinned down and the demon beard his neck in surrender. Everyone clapped and cheered. Kagome stood up and clapped. Kōga sent her a wolfish smile. He grinned at Inuyasha with a look in his eyes that said 'Beat that'.

Kaen came to the middle and drew in everyone's attention with a 'shut up already' phrase. As Kaen spoke, Yosa got the bear demons out of the castle fast. He hurried back in time to hear Kaen say, "Inuyasha, it is now your turn."

Inuyasha had already stretched when he was waiting, so he went up to Kagome and place Tetsusaiga in front of her. He closed his eye and a flash of demon youkai went threw the air. Kagome eyes widen and Sesshōmaru got up from his seat. Kaen was shocked. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and see saw that his fangs had grew along with his claws and he had his markings of the full demon, but his eyes were different. The white of his eyes were red, but his eyes themselves had stayed gold. Kagome stopped Sesshōmaru and Kaen, "He is still in control! There is no problem." Kaen returned to her spot as did Sesshōmaru. She looked at Inuyasha with awe, "Continue." (His purified form)

He backed away a few feet then turned towards the door. "Miroku, now!" He yelled. In came in Miroku, he had two boxes. He hand one to Yosa to hold and ran to Inuyasha with the other. 'He is going to fight Miroku?' Thought both Sango and Kagome. At the last minute, Miroku tossed the rose pedals that where in the box at Inuyasha and then traded boxes with Yosa and waited. Everyone gasped as pedals rained down from the air. Faster than lighting, Inuyasha started attacking each and everyone of the rose pedals. He cut them till their was nothing left and then her turn just as fast and got the ones that where behind him. He then made his way to Kagome and grabbed her hand. A single rose pedal was falling to her hand, but never made it as Inuyasha cut it in half. He kissed Kagome's hand and Kagome shuddered.

Then, just as everyone was about to clap, Miroku ran at Inuyasha again and threw another box of pedals at him. Faster then the naked eye could follow, he grabbed Tetsusaiga from his scabbard and yelled "Wind Scar!" A controlled Wind Scar left the blade as Inuyasha controlled the wind with the Tetsusaiga. The wind caught the pedals and he moved both the wind and the pedals all over the room in a beautiful dance, before pointing at one wall and all the pedal fell to the floor as they hit the wall. Inuyasha, back to normal, returned Tetsusaiga to his scabbard and bowed to Kagome with a smirk on his face.

Kagome stood and ran to him and hugged him. "That was magnificent!" She complimented. Kaen rushed to her side and pulled Kagome from Inuyasha and everyone start clapped and the woman started awing him and gushing over him. That was till a certain miko flared her power over them and made them run away. Inuyasha blushed, but his eyes never left Kagome's. That night all Kagome could dream about was rose pedals and a awe inspiring Inuyasha, with Shippō in her arms. That was the end of the Hogo no tesuto. Wow…

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

Me: My writer's block is gone! Seven pages! 3,748 words all together! Please review and tell me what you think! What do you think of Kagome's show of power?


	5. Chapter 5: Jikyū-ryoku no tesuto

Me: Kon'nichiwa! Before I begin this chapter, I want to say a little something to Blue-Azul-Acero. F*$k Off! If you don't like my story or plot line, then don't read it! Next time you review, try adding grammar, punctuation, and wording your words to actually make sense! Jack#ss! *Cleans Throat*

To Kaede: I added the pairing of Koga and Ayame because 1) I enjoy happy ending for everyone except the villains and in this story Koga is just a challenger not a villain and 2) Kagome will do something that will get the two together. There are hints in this chapter. Don't like it, then don't read it!

To Alannada, TheCollector25, and bgradaille: Here is your next chapter! :-D

Actions

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Beast Talking"**

"Human Talking"

(Authors Comments)

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

Chapter Five: Jikyū-ryoku no tesuto

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

*The Next Day*

Kaen was laying on Kagome's bed as she waited for Kagome to finish changing behind the changing wall with Shippō sleeping next to her. "You forgot to say what I told you too." Said Kaen. Kagome shrugged behind the changing wall, "Sorry, but I was totally impressed by not only the amount of control Inuyasha showed over his demon, but also the amount of control over the Wind Scar. It was breathtaking!" Kagome said dreamily. Kaen shook his head, "You better be happy that I covered for you." Kagome came out from behind of the changing wall smiling, "Did you get the supplies?" Kaen rolled her eyes and brought out a small basket of beads, wire, etc.

Kaen looked a little confused, "Why did you want me to get you these items?" Kagome smile as she took the items and hide them away in one of her drawers.

"Everyone one knows that Kōga will not win. Why do you think I wasn't worried one little bit? I know Inuyasha will win, even Kōga knows on some level (Beast) that he will not win. This little item will help not only Ayame, but, if what I suspect is right, Kōga's beast too." Kagome said. "What is todays test, Kaen?" Kaen lays on her back and says, "Today is the Jikyū-ryoku no tesuto or the test of endurance. A race made up by Sesshōmaru. It starts after lunch." Kaen looks at Kagome as she brushes her hair, "You weren't worried at all?"

Kagome looks down, "At the beginning I was. I was being forced into being a prize for a demon who can't take no as an answer. But now, after the first two test, I'm not scared because I know Inuyasha knows me the best and is determined to win. I think before Kōga intruded, Inuyasha was going to propose marriage to me in the human way." Kagome moves over to Shippō. "Wake up, honey." Says Kagome as she gentle shook Shippō. Kaen watches as the fox kit gets up and sleepily walks to the bathroom. "When do you think he will notice?" Asked Kaen. Kagome shook her head, "Any minute now." They waited a couple of minutes.

"WOW!" A cheer from the bathroom sounded. Shippō runs from the bathroom with a towel around him. "I went through my next growth spur!" He cheered. Shippō used to resemble a seven year old human, but now he has grown to look like an eleven year old. He is now less than a foot shorter than Kagome, his red hair is down to the middle of his back, his clawed hands and feet are sharper, and, most importantly, his clothes no longer fit. "You look so handsome my little Shippō." Kagome gushes as she pinches his cheeks as Kaen laughs. "Mom…" Shippō says. "I need new clothes." He said as he held up his old clothes that torn up on the bed.

"I'll get Yosa to bring the seamstress here to measure Shippō." Kaen said. Shippō suggested, "How about we all go together?" Both Kaen and Kagome looked at him. Shippō corrected himself, "What I meant to say is… I could go in my fox demon form." Kagome nodded, "It would be simpler." Kaen continued, "Then we can go to Yosa's room and borrow some clothes for Shippō to wear today." Kagome gasped in excitement, "We can dress Shippō up so cutely!" Shippō shuddered as he saw the twin excited looks from both his mom and Kaen. "Or maybe I could stay here…" Shippō said. Both Kaen and Kagome shook their heads 'no'.

*With Kōga*

'The race is today! Even without they shards in my legs, I am way faster than Inuyasha! I'm totally going to win!' Thought Kōga.

His beast sighs in his part of Kōga's mind as he lays down, **"Can I ask you a question? Why are we really doing this?"**

Kōga freezes as he hears his beast ask this question, 'What do you mean why? We are doing this to get Kagome as our mate?'

His beast shakes his head, **"No, we are not. If you were truly determined to get the miko, then you would of taken her to our cave and mated her. Then we would have killed Inuyasha long ago, which would most likely ended our lives. I ask again, why are we really doing this?"**

Kōga sighs as he does stretches, 'I do love Kagome, even if I know she loves Inuyasha. He has caused her so much pain. I just want to make sure he will not betray her love again and go off chasing after another. She deserves to be with the best and I need to know if Inuyasha is the best for her.'

His beast gives him a watery smile as he tries to keep the tears back, **"Kagome is pack to us."**

Kōga agreed, 'She is pack.'

 **"After the mutt proves he is good for miko pack, then we mate Ayame!"** His beast cheers.

Kōga rubs his head as he feels a headache coming along, 'Why do you want to mate Ayame?!'

His beast looks at him as if to say 'are you dumb' and says, **"Ayame is our mate. She matches us perfectly. She is as stubborn as us. She is as determined as us. She is as loyal as us. We promised under the lunar moon to mate her and I will mate her if I ever get control! She has the most beautiful green eyes and the softest red hair!"**

Kōga slightly smiles as he thinks, 'The biggest boobs and ass a wolf demoness could have…'

 **"Ha! I caught you! We will mate Ayame!"** Cheered his beast.

Kōga sighs as he shakes his head, 'One perverted comment does not mean we are going to mate the most craziest, moodiest, violent wolf demoness in the northern lands! End of discussion!'

 **"Beast knows what is best! Ayame will be ours!"** The beast howls. (C-can't s-stop laughing!)

*With Ayame*

Ayame was just walking down one of the many hallways in the castle. 'Why can't Kōga love me? He promised.' Ayame sighs unhappily. Just then, a very unusual sight met her eyes. Kagome and Kaen was walking towards her sticking their heads in every room. Kagome was holding a medium size male fox demon in his true form in her arms.

Kagome turns to Kaen, "I thought you knew the way." Kaen laughs hesitantly while rubbing the back of her head, "Well... I thought I did. Fluffy's castle is way too big, plus I never had to get my clothes from the seamstress." They see Ayame looking at them and Kagome calls her, "Ayame! Hey, how are you?" Ayame meets them half way and says, "I've been better, but is that Shippō?" Kagome and Kaen both smile and Kagome saids, "Yup, he went threw this first growth spurt and kind of ripped through his clothes."

Ayame laughed and motioned to follow her, "I over heard you say that your looking for the seamstress, her working station is on the second floor not the fifth. Follow me." They followed Ayame down three floors. While follow Kaen spoke, "It is good thing we ran into you. We need to get your size along with Kagome's, mine, and Sango's." Kagome looked at Kaen, "For what?" Kaen smiles widely, "For your mating dress!" Kagome's eye become wide. Kaen continues, "Your mating dress is similar to a wedding dress except for a few points." We all walk into the seamstress' station. "What's different?" Asked Kagome.

"A mating dress has to show as much skin as possible." A voice said from right in front of us. We turn to see a female kitsune demon. She had white hair with white fox paws. "My name is Fubuki, the seamstress." Said the woman. Kagome frowned, "Does the mating dress have to be so… short?" She squeaked out 'short'. The demoness nodded, "Yes, the other demon must know what is no longer available to them. Our lord's mother went to her mating ceremony in nothing, but her jewelry and slippers." We all blushed. I laughed, "Remind me to tell Sesshōmaru that."

*Author's POV*

We all had our measurements, then Ayame, being the sweetest thing she can be, went to get Sango. While Ayame went to get Sango, Shippō transformed back into his humanoid form. "My son had his growth spur during the night and has out grown his clothes. Can you please make new ones?" Asked Kagome. Fubuki moved towards Shippō and pulls out her measurement tape. She starts measuring everything and I mean everything. She measured his arms, legs, height, and, most embarrassing, the height of the beginning of his tail. He basically had to bend over in front of her while she measured his tail for the hole in his pants.

As soon as it was over, he transformed back into his true form and curled himself around Kagome's shoulders in fear. "It wasn't that bad, Shippō." Whispered Kagome. He then started to shiver in fear. "Your turn, young lady." Fubuki said. Suddenly, Kagome was put off balance when Shippō jumped off her shoulder onto a pillow on a chair. Then began Kagome's, Kaen's, Sango's, and Ayame's measurements. As they were poked and measured, Shippō smiled a foxy smile.

*After Lunch and Author's POV Continued*

After lunch, Kagome with, a clothed in Yosa's young clothes, Shippō was lead by Kaen to the accompanying balcony, where Sesshōmaru and Kagura was waiting. Kaen lead them to their seats as they waited for the Lords of the land to come. Soon, one by one, each lord found their way here and sat in their spots. A huge cloud had gathered below to watch the race. Inuyasha and Kōga was at the starting line that started at the front gate.

Sesshōmaru stood and announced, "Welcome everyone. Today's challenge is the Jikyū-ryoku no tesuto or the test of endurance. I have made a three part obstacle race that I call 'The Death Race'. The first part is a five mile race with twenty-five obstacles, the second part is a ten mile race with thirty obstacles, and the homer is a fourteen miles with thirty-five obstacles." The looks on Inuyasha's and Kōga's faces was priceless. Sesshōmaru continued, "There are five check points for water, but other than that you will not get any help. For a human this is a mighty challenge, but I expect more from you too." Sesshōmaru then sat down and Kagome got up and said her line, "I want a man who has what it takes to endure all and to go the distance. GO!"

And go they did. I'm too lazy to put in all the challenges they had to overcome so I will summarize. During the first part Inuyasha and Kōga had to endure Kaen wolves and dog attacking them. Then, had to climb a huge mountain and then carry five different heavy lower class demons to five different location on the path. In which case, Inuyasha had to hog tie one that wouldn't stop hitting him with her legs in a place where you really don't want to be hit. (Guys you know where :-O) Kōga on the other hand lost sometime when he got into an argument with one of the demons.

The second part was no easier. They had to climb over, under, and even sometimes in fallen trees. That is not even mentioning the pitfalls which Kōga fell in seven time and Inuyasha thrice. They also had to swim across a two mile long lake with all sorts of water demons after them and some trying to eat them. Also after that, Sesshōmaru had somehow convinced some lighting demon to try to zap us for three miles. The last mile was a really steep climb to the top of a huge ass mountain.

The last part of the race was basically one big illusion and if you got stuck in the illusion then you were basically stuck until you found your way threw. The stuff they went threw was hell. Things from refighting Ryūkotsusei, Thunder Brothers, Mistress Centipede, Yura, and even Naraku. Kōga had tough fights too, like a Hair demon, Centipede demon, Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu, and a Three-headed wolf demon. So when they both made it out of the illusion, they were both glad and relieved. They then both started to run to the castle. They both jumped over the castle wall and were both making their way to the finish line at Sesshōmaru's private garden.

*Kagome's POV*

I saw them coming from my place by the pond. They both had blood flowing off them. I looked over at Sesshōmaru and asked, "How hard did you make this race?" All he did was smile that smile that makes your blood run cold. Kagome shook her head. "Yosa, can you get the castle healer to come to the garden. Inuyasha and Kōga don't look so good." Asked Kagome to Yosa. "No problem, Kagome." He ran off to get the healers and brought them back in time to see who won.

It looked neck to neck and they were running harder then any demon has run before. Suddenly, Kōga leans over and trips Inuyasha sending him falling into the ground. Kōga makes it to the finish line. I walked over to him and slapped him. I then rushed over to Inuyasha who limbed his way threw the rest of the race. "I'm fine Kagome. He won." Let's just say that Kagome might have or haven't made a voodoo doll of Kōga and gave it to Ayame to do with it as she pleased. Kagome was not happy.

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

Me: Do you think I went too hard on Inuyasha and Kōga because when I came up with that version of the Spartacus race, I was thinking like Sesshōmaru. I don't own the Spartacus race. Read and write me a review that normal people can read. Just saying.


	6. Chapter 6: Chishiki no tesuto

Me: Nǐ hǎo! To all my nice, respectful, and loyal readers, I am sorry for my language in the previous chapter. *Vampire Lawyers Looking At Me* I do not own Inuyasha, wish I did. Warning: I do not write lemons, but will write heavy make out scenes. More Kōga and Ayame fluff…kind of.

Actions

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Beast Talking"**

"Human Talking"

(Authors Comments)

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

Chapter Six: Chishiki no tesuto

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

*The Next Day*

*Author's POV*

Kagome wakes up and see Shippō on his stomach snoring away. It was still early in the morning and she couldn't seem to figure out what had awoken her. She took a deep breath in that was part of a jaw breaking yawn and she noticed a flowery sweet smell in the air. She ended the yawn and looked around for the sweet smell. She finally noticed a bundle of flowers on the kodansu. She walked over to the bundle of flowers and saw that they were Amaranths, Jasmines, Arbutus, and with a single rose in the middle*. She picks it up and smells it. She smiles, 'I can bet Inuyasha left these for me.'

She tightened her sleeping kimono and opened the door. A servant was passing by. "Excuse me, can you get me a vase for these flowers?" Kagome asked. The servant nodded and said, "Right away, My Lady." In which Kagome said, "Just Kagome, please." The servant smiled and said as she rushed away, "Oh course, Lady Kagome." She goes back into her room, to see Inuyasha laying next to Shippō on her bed. "Inuyasha!" She whispers harshly. "What are you doing here?" He smiles at her, "I just wanted to see you." Kagome laughs lightly, "You are always breaking the rules.*"

He stands and moves towards her. She holds her breath as he bends down and gently presses his lips to hers. She wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her waist. The kiss turns even more passionate as Inuyasha rolls his tounge over her lips. She smiles as she opens her mouth to accept his tounge into her mouth. Their tongues start to fight for dominance and, by no surprise, Inuyasha's tounge wins. She moans against him as his hands start to climb even higher… until someone clears their throat. They both come up for air and turn their heads to the bed where Shippō was looking at the with the look that clearly stated 'I don't want to see that.'

Kagome looks away blushing while Inuyasha was thinking about wether or not Kagome would kill him for killing the kit. At the end, he decide it wasn't worth Kagome sitting him all the way to hell, plus he needed Shippō's help. "I better get going anyway. Kaen will be here soon." Inuyasha said as he moved away from Kagome not without giving her one more melting kiss that left Kagome weak in her knees. He moved towards Shippō who was freaking out a little.

He whispered, "Shippō, stop freaking out. Come find me later, I…I need your opinion on Kagome's gift, but you can't tell Kagome. You got to be a man now, no running to Kagome. Okay?" Shippō looks up at him excitedly and said, "The demon man code!" Inuyasha smiles and nods. As Inuyasha leaves he hears Kagome ask Shippō about the demon man code, he smirks the normal Inuyasha smirk at what Shippō says. "Kagome, I'm a demon and not a baby fox. The demon man code is sacred to all male demons! No girls, not even moms." He said as he puffed out his chest.

*With Kagome plus a few hours later*

Kagome was arranging the flowers in the vase that the servant got her. Shippō had ran off saying something about Miroku and Inuyasha. Personally, she thinks it has to do with the 'demon man code.' Kaen walks into the room and notices the flowers. "I'm going to guess, from Inuyasha." Kaen asks. Kagome smiles and nods, "What is the test today?" Kaen replies after she sits in a chair by the balcony, "Today is the Chishiki no tesuto or the test of knowledge. Each of your suitors will have to give you a present after dinner." Kagome nodded, "So I have the whole day to myself."

Kaen looks down and states, "No. You don't." Kagome look over at her. She pulls out a scroll out of her pocket. "You have many things you have to do." She unrolls the scroll and starts to name off a few. "You have to pick the colors for the wedding and the place for the ceremony and get with the cooks for food and…" Kagome interrupt her, "What are the colors for the west?" Kaen thinks for a moment and then answers, "Silver and blue." Kagome takes the scroll from Kaen and places it on the desk. "Okay, then we can make the wedding colors silver for the west, red for Inuyasha's fire rat robes, and green for my school uniform I used to always wear." She took the quill and make a note of the colors next to the first thing to do.

"That's a good idea. Now, we just have to inform everyone. The next few days are going to be rough for you Kagome." Kaen informed. Kagome rubbed her neck, "But it will all be worth it in the end. Right?" Kaen smiles as Rin, Sango, Kagura, and Ayame. "We want to help you with the ceremony planning." Said Sango. Rin nodded and suggested, "Rin thinks Kagome-chan should have her cer-ceri-mony in Rin's garden by the big tree." Kagura hugged Rin, "What a good idea Rin! That would be perfect!" "See we are already helping you out Kagome." Said Ayame. We all got up and headed for the door. "Two down and half a million to go!" Cheered Kaen as everyone else laughed and Kagome sighed.

*With Inuyasha, Shippō, and Miroku*

"Guys, I want your honest opinion on the gift that I'm giving Kagome." Said Inuyasha to Shippō and Miroku in Inuyasha room. Miroku looked around and noticed the walls had old claw marks and the bed was a small bed was broken. "Why did Sesshōmaru put you in this crappy room?" Asked Miroku. Inuyasha looked down, "This was… my room that I had as a child. Those claw marks are from when my demon got out of control. I broke my bed one day after I got beat by the staff…"

"Beaten?" Asked Shippō with a frown. Inuyasha nodded then looked down, "It…Its better now. Sesshōmaru was changed first by Rin, then by his mate Kagura. The staff that beat me…most of them were killed when they tried to hurt Rin." Shippō got up and hugged him while Miroku patted him on his back. "Feh." Mumbled Inuyasha. Inuyasha broke free of the hug and reached into the only well-kept thing in the room, a metal chest with red wood. He pulled out a black box. He turned towards the others and opened the box. Shippō and Miroku looked at it in awe. "It's perfect for her." Miroku said. Shippō agreed, "Mom's going to love it."

"There's a secret to it." Said Inuyasha proudly. Shippō look up, "What is it?" Inuyasha leaned down as Miroku and Shippō got closer. He whispered the screech to them. "Wow! Moms going to love that!" Shippō cheered. Inuyasha hushed him, "Kagome has already made friends in the castle! The walls have ears!" Miroku looked at Shippō while Shippō looked at him and then busted out laughing. Inuyasha's left ear twitched in annoyance, "Feh." Knock! Knock! Knock!

*After Dinner*

Kagome was seated at her own personal table with only Shippō with her. All dinner she tried to get out of Shippō what Inuyasha's gift to her is and to her dismay all he said was that she would love it. The servants took away the remains of the food and surprisingly Inuyasha did not pig out on all the food. Yosa kissed Kaen's cheek before she got up and made her way towards the front of Kagome's table. "Today is the Chishiki no tesuto or the test of knowledge. Each of your suitors will give the prize a gift based on their knowledge of her." Kaen announced. She pointed to Kōga. "Kōga you will go first." Kaen announced and then went to stand beside Kagome.

Kōga got up from his seat and then grabbed a package from one of his best friend, Ginta. Kōga made his way to stand in front of Kagome. "I present you with this. So, when I'm not around you are always protected." Kōga stated. Kagome unwrapped the gift and was amazed at what she found. A silver bow complete with quiver full of arrows, the engraving on the bow was wolves howling. "It's beautiful Kōga. Thank you." Kagome said honestly. "Where did you get this?" Kōga cocky announce, "I made it with help from my friends, Ginta and Hakkaku."

She placed the items to the side of the table as Kōga went back to his table with a smirk on his face. Kaen called Inuyasha to step forward. He got up and stood in front of Inuyasha with Miroku at his side. He grabbed a black box from him and nodded his thanks to Miroku. As Miroku was heading back to his wife, he whispered to Inuyasha, "Go get her." Which made Inuyasha smile and chuckle a bit.

He took a deep breath and took out his gold locket from under his shirt, Kagome noticed this. 'What is he doing?' Thought Kagome. He spoke, "Kagome I love with all my heart." He placed the black box in front of her. She looked at him curiously and opened the box. She gasped. It was a golden locket that resembled the one she gave him, but it had a big sapphire on the front. "Flip it." Inuyasha said with a smile. She did as he said and almost broke out in tears. "To my one and only true love and soulmate." She said. She tried to regain her control of her emotions.

"Can you put it on me, Inuyasha?" Asked a teary eyed Kagome. Inuyasha gladly went over to her and locked the necklace around her neck. She looked up at him, "I love it." He smiled and then went back to his spot. Kagome tried to open the locket, but couldn't. "Inuyasha, why won't it open?" Asked Kagome. Inuyasha smiled mischievously, "Its a secret. If I win, even if I don't win, I will open it for you when all this is over." Inuyasha mocked bowed at Kagome which made her laugh and then went back to his table.

*Later in the garden with Kōga*

Most people don't realize this, but Sesshōmaru really spoils his daughter Rin. He made this garden for her because of her love of flowers. Sesshōmaru does nothing without a little flare. In the very back of the garden was a huge waterfall that lead down to a humungous lake that Rin likes to swim in. Kōga was there sitting on one of the many benches around the waterfall, letting the water particles from the waterfall in the air hit him to cool him off. (Me: Sorry if that makes no sense) He turns his head to look over the lake and he notices a rainbow, a lunar rainbow.

A memory flashes through his mind. 'Have I seen this before?' He asks himself.

 **"Yes, you have!"** A exasperated wolf beast said.

'When I can't remember.' Kōga thinks as he rubs the back of his head. He feels what is left of a scar. 'When did I get that?'

The beast raised his eyebrow, **"Don't you remember? After we promised Ayame to marry her, we were heading back to our den…"**

Memories come back to Kōga as he rubs the scar. 'I was attacked by the Birds of Paradise. Their talons opened my skull. I killed them, but I passed out.'

The wolf nodded, **"Then we woke up in our den three weeks later, our head had been stitched together by the healer. Ginta and Hakkaku had found us and rushed us home."**

'Could I have gotten hit so hard that I forgot even saving Ayame?' Kōga asked.

 **"That actually makes sense because the next time we met her you acted as if you didn't even know her."** Replied the Beast.

'Show me everything. Remind me.' He told his beast.

*Twenty Minutes Later*

'Shit! I got to tell Ayame! I have to tell her I remember! I have to tell her I love her!' Thought Kōga.

 **"I told you I was right!"** Cheered his Beast.

*A few minutes ago with Ayame*

She is leaning against the railing over looking Rin's garden on the third floor.* 'Why can't he love me?' She asks himself.

 **"I don't know. He promised us marriage, but what do we get heartbreak."** Said Ayame's Beast, a beautiful red wolf.

'Maybe we should find someone else…' Thought Ayame.

 **"But he is our soulmate, our one and only."** Thought the beast almost crying.

'What to do?' Ayame thought. "Ayame! Ayame!" Someone yelled. She looked down and saw Kōga waving his arms at her. "Can I come up? I need to talk with you." Asked Kōga. 'Should I?' Ayame asked herself. **"One last chance."** Said the Beast. 'Last one.' Ayame agreed. "Come on up?" She said as she patted the spot next to her. Kōga jumped from the ground floor to her balcony.

He grabbed her hands and said, "Ayame, I am so sorry. The day that I promised to marry you I was attacked and my head split open because of this I forgot everything." He pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry that I broke my promise to you. You are beautiful, smart, kind, funny, loving, demoness and I couldn't have done better than asking you to marry you." He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He continued, "I will marry you."

Ayame was crying, "What about The Kōsai no chōsen?" Kōga laughed, "I only challenged him because I wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt Kagome again. She is my sister pack. I want what is best for her." Ayame pulled back and looked at him, "So you don't really want to win?" Kōga scrunched up his face, "No not exactly, I used the The Kōsai no chōsen as a test for Inuyasha. I will do my best, but come on everyone knows Inuyasha is going to win." Ayame laughs as Kōga bends down to kiss her and she accepts the kiss.

He ends the kiss and asks, "Does this mean I am forgiven?" Ayame shrugs and says, "I don't know, but maybe more kisses will convince me?" He gladly bends down and kisses her again and again. He raises his hands higher, but she stops him. "You are not getting any. So down wolfy." She says. He nods, "Fair enough, but can't stop a man from trying." Ayame laughs.

*One floor up*

"They're going to make a great couple and some very beautiful wolf pups." Gushes Kagome as she looks at them laughing and talking. "I just hope she knows what she is getting into." Says Inuyasha who comes up behind her and hugs her. "She knows, but now he has to prove himself." Kagome says. Inuyasha starts swaying his hips against Kagome's. They start lightly dancing with each other. "You know I love you right." Inuyasha says. Kagome nods, "Yup and I love my dog boy."

Inuyasha pouts but only last a few seconds before lightly laughing. "I want pups Kagome." He says. Kagome basically light up, "How many?" Inuyasha thinks, "We have five hundred year before we catch up with your time. So how about fifty to seventy pups. If you don't count possible twins and triplets that would be…" "About one pup every seven years." Kagome says as she looks up at him, "Do you have what it takes to go that far?" He nods, "That and farther. We are going to be busy."

*On roof*

"They are all idiots." Kaen said as she lays on the roof with Yosa beside her hugging her. "Really why?" Asks Yosa. Kaen smiles, "Because they could have had their ladies a lot sooner." Yosa turns his head confused, "How?" Kaen kisses his cheek, "All Kōga had to do was listen to his beast and all Inuyasha had to do was admit he had feeling for Kagome to Kagome." Yosa kisses her on her lips, "Shut up and lets go inside." Kaen rolls her eyes but gets up and heads to her and Yosa's room.

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

* Amaranths means immortal love. Jasmines means unconditional and eternal love. Arbutus means you are the only one I love. Rose means true love.

*The rule that states you can't see a bride before the wedding or in this case the mating.

* Sesshōmaru's castle is four stories tall. Just a FYI.

Me: How was it? The Kōga thing was planned out as soon as I place Kōga and Ayame paring up. How you like me now?


	7. Chapter 7: Saiaku no tesuto

Me: I want more reviews! *I sing* I do not own Inuyasha.

Note: I will try to explain Kōga's song, but it is only music. I also do not own Bad Apple Shourinka or Everything I do I do for you songs. You should watch the Bad Apple Shourinka if you don't understand my description. Enjoy!

Actions

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Beast Talking"**

"Human Talking"

(Authors Comments)

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

Chapter Seven: Saiaku no tesuto

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

*Author's POV*

Shippō was just waking up to see his mother dressing behind the wall. "Shippō, are you awake?" Asked Kagome. Shippō yawned, "Yup, I'm up." "Come tie my obi." Kagome said. He came and grabbed the back of her obi and tied it. As his reward his got a kiss to his cheek and moved to his dresser to get ready for the day. "What's are we doing today?" Asked Shippō. Kagome shrugged, "I kind of lost where we are, but I think we are on the fifth trial." Shippō nodded, then looked around, "Where is Kaen?" Shippō jumps onto the bed. Kagome answers, "I don't got a clue. She is usually the one that wakes us up."

*A story up with Kaen and Yosa*

"Yosa, you've got to let me go." Complain Kaen. Yosa had Kaen naked in their bed, holding her down with his arms wrapped around her stomach. "You have already made me late." Yosa just laid there and shook his head. "When was the last time you and I just stayed in bed wrapped in each others arms?" Asked Yosa. Kaen shook her head, "You can have me all of yourself once we are mated by the mating ceremony." Finally, she was able to get away from bed, she ran into the dresser and began putting on her normal clothes. Yosa pouted like a little dog as he watched Kaen hide her body from him with her clothes.

"I got too…" Kaen said as she turned around and that was a mistake. There was Yosa laying naked in bed with his masculine chest showing, those long muscular legs, and a blanket cover his crotch made her really rethink her position as Kagome's guard. She shook her head and forcefully said, "I gotta get going." Then she basically ran out of the room with Yosa laughing in the room. (I have no idea why, but I loved writing this part.)

*A few minutes later in Kagome's room*

Kaen finally makes it to Kagome's room. "Your late and you flushed." Said Kagome smirking. Kaen glared at her, "Not a word." Kaen patted down her clothes. "The trial doesn't begin for three more days. During this time, Kōga and Inuyasha will be practicing what they are worst at." Kagome and Shippō laughed, "It has got to be something music related."

*With Kōga and Inuyasha in Sesshōmaru's study*

Kōga and Inuyasha are standing in front of Sesshōmaru's desk. "I have gathered you here to tell you that the elders have decided that you have seventy-two hours to come up with a musical song or dance or music to perform to the Miko. You both are…good warriors and both have little to no experience in music. No professionals. Dismissed." Said Sesshōmaru. They both left with much on their minds. Kōga as always was so sure of himself. 'Easy. My best wolves, Ginta and Hakkaku, know how to play the Hocchiku and Nohkan. Ayame knows how to play the Koto, maybe I can get her to teach me. I just need four more people.' Thinks Kōga. **'I want to kiss Ayame all over her…'** Sighed the Beast.

'I know...me too.' Koga sighs.

*With Inuyasha*

'I know the song I want to sing, but I don't know shit about using instruments.' Inuyasha thinks as he walks around the castle.

'Why not go to Miroku?' Suggested the human.

'Why him?' Inuyasha asked.

 **'Because the monk is a lecher and one way to get a ladies attention is by music.'** Said the Beast.

'Not a bad idea. Let's go to the monk.'

 **'What would he do without us?'** Thought both the Human and Beast.

*In front of Sango and Miroku's room*

Inuyasha finally made it to Miroku's room, but he stops and sniffs the air. He then covers his nose quickly.

'Those two are trying to reproduce like demon bunnies.' He thinks.

 **'Interrupt them. The monk would do it to us.'**

Inuyasha smiles evilly, 'I think I will.' Bang! Bang! Girlish laughter. Inuyasha shakes his head and knocks on the door nice and loud. Bang! Bang! A loud 'Ow' was sounded. Miroku slides open the door and pops out his head. "Inuyasha! What do you want?" Miroku almost yelled. He was red faced and his chest was clothes-less and his lower body was covered by the door.

"I need help and only you can help me." Inuyasha says almost singly. Miroku glares at Inuyasha and then looks inside wantonly. He looks back at Inuyasha, "Can't this wait…thirty minutes?" Inuyasha smiles at him and replies, "Nope!" Miroku sighs, "I'll be out in five minutes." Inuyasha nods and says, "I wait here." Miroku glares at him as he shuts the door.

*Five minutes later (With Inuyasha Humming outside the door)*

Miroku comes out dressed and follows Inuyasha away from Miroku's room. "Why did you do that?" Asks Miroku.

"What?" Asks Inuyasha.

Miroku glares holes into his head, "You know what. You are blocking me."

Inuyasha still looking forward smiles, "You would do the same to me." They come to the garden and sit on a bench and watch the workers go about organizing everything for the ceremony. "Do you know anything or anyone that can work instruments?" Asks Inuyasha.

Miroku nods, "What kind of instruments?" Inuyasha looked up as he thought, "I need five people. Two people to play Shamisens, one person to play the Sangen, another who can play two Shime Daikos and a Taiko, and last a person who can play the Koto and Junanagen. All has to sing backup." Miroku thought about it, "That's a tall order, but it is possible. I taught Sango how to play the Shamisen. You got two for the Shamisen. Shizu can play the Koto…"

Inuyasha looks at him, "Shizu is here?"

Miroku nods, "She works in the kitchen while Shiori plays with rin. Girly things, like dolls. She can also play the Junanagen. Hachiemon can play the Sangen. He tries to pick up girls with this skill. Made me proud." Inuyasha shakes his head.

"I can play the Shime daikos and Taiko." Says a voice behind them. They turn around to see Yosa.

Inuyasha looked at Yosa, "Why did you learn to use the Shime daikos and Taiko?"

"Honestly?" Asks Yosa.

"Yeah, be honest." Says Inuyasha.

"Back in the middle kingdom, when I was just a guard, I found out that Kaen likes to sing and learned to help her." Yosa explains.

Inuyasha laughs, "More like to be closer to her." Miroku agrees.

Yosa shakes his head, "You have me for two Shime Daikos and a Taiko."

Inuyasha says, "We can practice in one of my bastard brother's dojos.

*Two days later*

Over the last few days, Kagome and the rest of the girls have been extremely busy getting the last of the ceremony things done. They were all ready to hear some good music or singing. Both Kōga and Inuyasha have been, as Sesshōmaru puts it, making a lot of noise. Finally, dinner came by and the servants had cleaned the ballroom and prepared the stage, while others put up tables and seat. All in all the ballroom was gorgeous with the wall of windows and the color scheme of white and red. Kagome and Shippō come in with the other lords and took their places which was the closest to the stage.

Kaen moved from Kagome's side and went onto the stage once everyone was seated. "We are here to see the suitors, Kōga and Inuyasha, perform for their prize." Said Kaen. Kagome huffed at the mention of her as the prize. 'I hate that part. I know why it is needed, but it is so stupid!' Thought Kagome. Kaen got off the stage as a seven wolf demons came on stage from the back. Kagome recognised some like Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kōga. The others she didn't know. Suddenly, the curtain came down, covering everything else from view.

A male wolf demon comes out and hits together a Hyoshigi twice. Then two different flutes are playing with drum bangs. The curtain rises to reveal Ginta and Hakkaku playing the Hocchiku and the nohkan. (The Flutes) A white furred female wolf demon is banging on a traditional drum set with an Ōtsuzumi beside her. Suddenly, they stop and the male wolf demon comes out and claps the Hyoshigi twice again.

Then Ginta and Hakkaku start playing again. Then they all strumming that remind Kagome of a banjo. To the right of Ginta and Hakkaku was two females playing one shamisen each. They were in perfect sync with Ginta and Hakkaku. Kagome sees Kōga next to them, he was in front of a junanagen and beside a Koto waiting. The two banjo female and Ginta and Hakkaku continued to play, when Kōga sets up and starts to play the junanagen. The sound reminded her of the harp, so gentle. Ginta and Hakkaku stops playing while the banjo girls continued with a rhythmic bang from the other wolf girl on the Ōtsuzumi.

Suddenly, they all join in together making the most beautiful song. Then they stopped for a drum solo, the demoness was clean and focused making the bangs in a wonderful way. Then they all started up again with the drum demoness in the lead. This continued for many minutes as each player took turns being in the lead. Then at the end, the wolf demon from the beginning came out and clapped the Hyoshigi twice for the last time. (I recommend watching the video.)

Everyone clapped as they all took a bow. Kagome was all smiles and clapping. She really did enjoy the show and even Shippō was clapping. Kagome looked up to see all of the lord clapping and many girls gushing about how good he did. Kōga and his group picked up their instruments and left the stage.

Miroku and Sango came out both waved at Kagome, who waved back. They sat where the two female wolf demoness sat with their own Shamisens. Yosa comes out with his traditional japanese drum set and two small gongs that he places on either side of the drum set where the previous one was and smiles to everyone. Servants come out with a Koto and junanagen and places them where the other were and Shizu takes her spot. Then, Hachiemon comes out and sits to the left of Miroku and Sango with his Sangen.

They start playing a very familiar song to Kagome. Then, Inuyasha steps out and looks straight at Kagome.

"Look into my eyes - you will see what you mean to me. Search Your Heart, search your soul and when you find me there you'll search no more." Singed Inuyasha. Then, make a fight poise as he sung the next part.

"Don't tell me it's not worth trying for. You can't tell me it's not worth dying for. You know it's true: Everything I Do, I Do It For You." He sings as he gestures to Kagome who smiles. By now many single female demoness, humans, and hanyouness are at the front beside Kagome watching Inuyasha and the gang play.

Inuyasha puts his hand over his heart, "Look into your heart - you'll find there's nothing there to hide. Take Me As I Am, take my life. I would give it all, I would sacrifice."

He stands straight up with a smirk that makes a couple of the girls 'aw'. " Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. You know it's true: Everything I Do, I Do It For You, oh, yeah."

He brings his arms out like he wants to grab and hold Kagome and he sings, " There's No Love Like Your Love and no other could give me more love. There's nowhere unless you're there. All the time, all the way, yeah."

He brings his hand back to his heart, " Look into your heart, baby…" Wags his finger at the crowd as he sing, "Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more."

Back to fight pose, " Yeah, I would fight for you, I'll lie for you, walk the wire for you, yeah, I'll die for you."

Looks straight into Kagome's eyes, " You know it's true: everything I do, oh, I do it for you."

Gestures to himself and all around him, "Everything I do, darling. You will see it's true. You will see it's true. Yeah! Search your heart and search your soul, you can't tell me it's not worth dying for."

Inuyasha sings this last part as if he is making a promise to Kagome and himself, "I'll be there! I'll walk the fire for you! I'll die for you! Oh, yeah!"

Inuyasha finishes as the song comes to a close, "I'm going all the time, all the way." (I most definitely recommend to listen to this song.)

Most of the girls were trying to grab Inuyasha's attention. They were trying to get on the stage. One made the mistake of says, "Forget Kagome and be my mate!" Kagome hears this and every demon that is paying attention can smell her jealousy. Kagome lifts her arm up as Miroku, Sango, and Yosa are trying to get the women away. Suddenly, all the women were thrown back from the stage and landed against the other way by a pink light shield. Inuyasha looks at Kagome and sees her smirk. 'That's my wench...my scary ass wench.' He thinks.

)(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~~! #$%*())(*%$# !~

Me: So… What did you think? Read and leave me a review that people can understand. If you flame, than flame wisely. One more test is left. Bye have a nice night!


	8. Chapter 8: Shihai no tesuto

Me: I'm back! *sighs* I still don't own Inuyasha. :.-(

Actions

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Beast talking in owner's head'

'Human talking in owner's head'

! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+

Chapter Eight: Shihai no tesuto

! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+

{Author's POV}

'I can't believe he remembered that song. It has been three years since he heard it. It's one of my favorite songs.' Thought Kagome as she was waking up for the day. 'Finally, the last trial.'

Knock! Knock! Knock! Kagome reaches out her aura to see who was at the door. She felt the power of fire and dog hanyou energy, she knew it was Kaen. So, she ducked behind the changing wall and yelled, "Come in, Kaen!" She opens the door and steps in. She lays on the bed near Shippō as he woke up. "So, what is the last trial?" Asked Shippō tiredly.

Kaen answers, "Today is the last trial, the Shihai no tesuto or the test of dominance. Normally, I would say this could be anything, but it's a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that this will be a fight." Kagome comes out dressed in a red and white kimono. She looks worried, "I don't want either one hurt."

Kaen nods, but shrugs, "It's going to happen. Dominance is getting one to submit to the other, for most demons, and no demon wants to submit to another. Most likely they will try to pin each other down."

Kagome goes to the balcony and opens the doors. She walks out as Kaen follows her. They see Inuyasha and Yosa sparring in part of the garden. "Why are they fighting without weapons?" Asked Kagome once she realized Inuyasha hadn't used his Tessaiga.

Kaen huffed, "Does Kōga use a weapon?"

Kagome thought for a moment and shook her head, "No he doesn't." Then realized why Inuyasha was not practicing with Tessaiga. "It has to be fair, so Inuyasha won't use his sword." Kaen nodded.

Kagome looks back to see Miroku come up behind him, "Inu….!" Kagome yelled only to have Kaen's hand cover her mouth before she could finish Inuyasha's name. She looked at Kaen who shook her head, "He has to realize it for himself. Surprise attacks could always happen and you can't help him in the trial." Kagome nodded in understanding and Kaen removed her hand.

They watched as Miroku snuck up so close that he was right behind Inuyasha. He was about to strike him when, Inuyasha suddenly turned around and pushed Miroku back with his fists. Miroku landed on his backside rather painfully. Inuyasha turned back just in time to dodge a swing to his head by Yosa. The girls suddenly heard a soft giggle from behind them. They turned and saw Sango watching Miroku get his ass handed to him. They turned back and continued watching, until Shippō came flying over their heads.

"Shippō!" Yelled Kagome.

"Foxfire!" Yelled Shippō as he hit Inuyasha on his back with his foxfire and then ran off.

"Shippō! You little brat! Come back here!" Yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha chased after Shippō for the rest of the day with Miroku and Yosa sparring with him through his chase.

{Noon in the front quartyard}

They all met up in the quartyard. A table was set up for the judges and for the Kagome and Shippō. A whole bunch of people were in a circle around a huge black, blue, and red fighting pad and in the center of the mat was a shirtless Inuyasha and a regular dressed Kōga. Mirōku was standing behind him holding his kimono and his fire rat haori. Sango was beside Mirōku holding onto Tessaiga. Yosa was literally behind Inuyasha rubbing him shoulders getting him ready for the fight.

On the other side was Kōga doing some warm up exercises and behind him was his packmates, Ginta and Hakkaku. Ginta was giving Kōga water while Hakkaku was rubbing his shoulders and telling him he could do it. Ayame moved toward him and whispered, "I really wish you didn't have to do this." Kōga nodded and whispered back, "But if I don't then Kagome will die no matter what." Ayame nodded in understanding and was about to go sit with her grandfather when Kōga grabbed her arm. He whispered in her ear, "If Inuyasha wins this than you and I are going to have a wonderful...week or two together...alone...in private." Ayame blushed as she went to sit with her grandfather.

Kean was next to Kagome and when everyone was ready for the test, Kean calmed down the crowd. She then turned to Kagome and signaled for her to say her part. Kagome sighed.

 **'This is going to be great!'** Cheered Inuyasha's beast.

'Why?' Asked Inuyasha's human.

'Dude, just listen to what Kagome has to say.' Inuyasha thought as a smirk made its way onto his face.

Kagome got up and moved in between both Inuyasha and Kōga. She took a big breath before saying, "Dominance is the act of controlling or ruling an opposing force or people or person." Kagome bit her lip.

 **'Here it come!'** Demon Inuyasha smirked.

"Dominance over both their life and the...life...of...their...mate. This is...important...in any suitable mating." Finished Kagome, then whispered under her breath, "When has anything we've done had been suitable." Inuyasha who had heard her grinned his one fanged grin.

She went back to her seat and Kean announced, "Fight!"

Both Yosa, Ginta, and Hakkaku backed off their respective fighter along with the rest of the crowd to the end of the mat. Inuyasha and Kōga started circling each other, growling and snarling at one another. Kōga made the first move and tried to kick Inuyasha in the head. Inuyasha caught his foot and quickly twisting it, sending Kōga's body flying. Fortunately, Kōga righted himself before he met the ground, but could dodge quick enough to block the fist to his cheek bone. Kōga hits the ground hard, but before Inuyasha could land another punch, Kōga sweeped his feet from underneath him. Inuyasha crashed into the ground. Quickly, both of them rolled backwards and back onto their feet.

Kagome was biting her lip every time ether one hit the ground. "Inuyasha is enjoying this way too much." Whispered Kagome to Kean. Kean shrugged, "Well, in his defense, all that time you sat him for trying to kill Kōga… he finally gets to beat the living daylights out of him." Kagome sighed, "I know."

Both Inuyasha and Kōga got back on their feet and Inuyasha swiped at Kōga's arm, Kōga only partly dodged and ended up with a long wide scratch on his left arm. Inuyasha came at Kōga again, but this time Kōga ducked and clawed Inuyasha at the back of his right knee. Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from yelling and kicked Kōga away with right leg, but as he extended he closed his eyes in pain, that is when Kōga did a double kick to Inuyasha's stomach sending him towards his friends.

Kōga smirked. **'Your not suppose to win.'** Said Kōga's beast.

'Doesn't mean I can't enjoy fighting the mutt.' Kōga responded.

 **'True.'** Sighed the beast.

Kōga ran and jumped over Inuyasha trying to pin him, but Inuyasha suddenly opened his eyes and smirked, "Got ya!" Even though it was painful, Inuyasha stretched out his legs and kicked Kōga just as he was coming over him. Inuyasha used all his leg power and sent Kōga up in the air. Inuyasha quickly got up on his feet and as Kōga was falling down he punched him right in the jaw sending Kōga straight into Ayame's arms. Kōga lifts his hand to his jaw rubbing it as Ayame smiles at him. Kōga smiles a slightly pained smile and gets up to face Inuyasha.

'Time to take this to the next level!' Kōga thinks.

 **'Really?! Your going to let me out to fight with you! Neither you or I want to win!'** Yelled the beast.

'True, but we have to still give it our all or it could mean Kagome's death.' Thinks Kōga.

 **'I hate you, you know that.'** Said the beast.

Kōga transformed into his true form and made his size about the same size as a huge horse. Inuyasha charged only to get whipped back by Kōga tail. Kōga then jumped on top of him and pinned him down using his paws. **"Submit, mutt!"** Yelled Kōga with his beast rolling his eyes. Inuyasha couldn't get up and he sighed as he was closing his eyes. 'He's not really going to show me his neck and submit!' Thought a very worried Kōga.

{Inside Inuyasha's head}

Inuyasha was inside his head with his human and demon half. **"You aren't really going to submit to wolf shit are you!"** Yelled Inuyasha's beast.

"We have to win for Kagome! She is our true love!" Yelled Inuyasha's human side.

Inuyasha smile at both of them, "We aren't, but I'm going to need both of you guys help."

 **"Both? Why? He can't do anything."** Asked the beast as he points to the human half.

"Thanks…" The human side sarcastically said.

"True, but he is the only one that can tap into the power of the necklace. I found out that it can do alot more than just send us to the ground." Said Inuyasha.

 **"You can?"** Asked the beast looking at the human.

He nods his head back and forth, "Yeah."

Inuyasha smirks, "Let's do this."

{Back in reality}

Kōga repeats himself, **"Do you submit mutt?"**

Inuyasha suddenly speaks, "No...I do not!" He opens his eye and they are blood red he starts to transform into a huge silver dog, about the same size as Kōga and pushes Kōga away from him. Inuyasha's beads around his neck glow a bright pink.* Kagome gasps. Kean asks, "What wrong?" Kagome can feel the connection from the beads and she's astounded. "He is using my power from the beads to transform." Kagome replies. Kean is too shocked to say anything.

Inuyasha lunges at Kōga and the roll all round the mat growling and cutting each other with their fang and claws. They crowd was going nuts over what was happening. They kept watching and cheering as each transformed demon and half got many hits in. Until Inuyasha finally pins Kōga underneath him with his fang wrapped around Kōga's throat. It did need to be said. Inuyasha through his body language was screaming...yelling, **"SUBMIT!"** Everyone with hypersensitive noses could smell the fear coming off of Kōga. Inuyasha releases his neck and Kōga turns his head to the side baring his neck to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gets off of his and looks around. 'So this is what it feels like to be a full demon!' Thought Inuyasha. His beast nodded, **'Great huh?'** He howls a howl of victory as many demons join him. Kōga turns back and walks back to his packmate, a little afraid. He looks around again with his tongue hanging out and sees Kagome with a bit of worry in her eyes. 'Yeah it is great, but I would give it all up for my mate, Kagome.' With that, Inuyasha gives back the power he loaned from Kagome and transformed back into his regular form. Thankfully, his pants had not tore.

Kagome ran up to him and kissed him. "You turned back." A breathless Kagome said.

Inuyasha smirked, "Of course, I did. I do remember someone saying that they loved me as a hanyou. Correct?" Instead of answering him, she kissed him again.

Kean announced, "The results will be announced at dinner tonight!"

{Dinner Time}

The dinner hall was filled as much as it could with literally everyone. The judges, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kōga, Sango, Miroku, Yosa, Shippō, and Kean took their spots. The judge gave Kean their ballots.

"For the first trial, the judges give Kōga twenty points and Inuyasha thirty-two points!" Announced Kean. Kagome and her friends all were really happy.

Kean continued, "For the second trial, the judges give Kōga thirty-one points and Inuyasha thirty-one points!" Inuyasha was still in the lead.

Kean still continued, "For the third trial, the judges give Kōga thirty-one and Inuyasha twenty-seven points!" 'Kōga is catching up!' Worried Kagome thought.

Kean still continued, "For the fourth trial, the judges give Kōga thirty-six and Inuyasha twenty-nine points!" Yosa was starting to worry, 'Inuyasha leading with only one point!'

Kean still continued, "For the fifth trial, the judges give Kōga thirty-seven and Inuyasha thirty-six points!" Miroku was very worried, 'They're tied! This last trial will beside it all!' Everyone was at the edge of their seats.

Kean finally finished, "For the sixth and final trail, the judges give Kōga thirty-one and Inuyasha forty points! Inuyasha wins with one hundred and ninety-nine points!" The crowd went wild. All of Inuyasha's friend went up to him and congratulated him. Kagome ran up and jumped in his arms kissing him till he fell over and then everyone laughed.

Kean lastly announced, "Inuyasha Taisho will be having a mating ceremony with Kagome Higurashi!"

! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+

What do you guys think? I need reback, so press the button and review and flame wisely.

*Inuyasha's beads connect Kagome to Inuyasha with the spell. So why shouldn't, when he is being good, it work the other way.


	9. Chapter 9: Kōhai-shiki (No Lemons)

Me: I'm back! *sighs* I still don't own Inuyasha. :.-(

Note: I do not write lemons, but the mating part will be from Koga's POV.

Actions

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **'Beast talking in owner's head'**

'Human talking in owner's head'

(My Comments)

! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+

Chapter Nine: Mating Ceremony (No Lemons)

! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+

{Author's POV}

Today was the day. As soon as the sun rose, servants were running around everywhere to get everything ready. Meanwhile, Kean went to Kagome's room and found her already up. She was just getting out of the indoor hot springs in the next room.

"Are you excited?" Asked Kean as she woke Shippō.

"Of course, I am. I will soon be mated to my one true love." Kagome sighed happily.

"Cliche, but true." Kean said as she got up and looked at the mating kimono that Fubuki had brought in yesterday. Kean carefully took the kimono off the seamstress' dummy. Kagome dropped her robe and allowed Kaen to dress her for her big day, while Shippō got dressed in his own cute red and green clothes.

{With Inuyasha and the guys}

"Inuyasha, why are you freaking out?" Asked Miroku.

You see, Inuyasha was in his newly refinished room, having a panic attack about mating Kagome.

"You wouldn't understand, Monk! You are human!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Want does that mean?" Questioned Miroku.

Inuyasha made a gesture to him, "Well, you and Kagome are both human…" He then made a gesture to himself. "While I am an inu hanyou."

Miroku was still confused, "So?"

Inuyasha slapped his hand on his forehead. Yosa came in and answered, "Inus' have different anatomy than humans and also…" He separated his hands to show a big gap in between.

Inuyasha nodded, "What if I hurt her? She won't start off as a hanyou, what if I can't control myself?"

Both Miroku and Yosa patted him on the back. "Everything is going to be alright…" Started Miroku. Yosa finished, "All matter of females are strong enough to go through what is about to happen." (Sorry if that made no sense)

"Plus, most women in my experience likes it when their partner is a little rough. Maybe, Kagome is the same way." Added Miroku.

Both Yosa and Inuyasha stared at him for sometime before they both hit him multiple times on the head.

Yosa turned back to Inuyasha, "As much as I hate to admit it, Miroku is right. Kagome knows you are an inu. She most likely knows what is going to happen tonight and if she doesn't then Kaen will fill her in on all the details. Don't worry."

Knock. Knock. Knock. Yosa goes to the door and peers out. He opens it to reveal Sesshōmaru holding armor in his arms. Sesshōmaru walks in and sits the armor next to Inuyasha.

"It is customary for a Lord's son to wear his father's armor. It is one thing that is passed down from father to son." Sesshōmaru gestures to the armor. "This was father second armor. He commissioned it for you."

Inuyasha looks at the armor. It had spiked pads that go over the upper arm that connected with the armor over chest. It looked to be made with high grade demon metal. Sesshōmaru cleared his throat to get Inuyasha attention back on him.

"This was also fathers." Sesshōmaru said as he brought out a fluffy boa similar to his own Mokomoko. "Father, made this as soon as he heard he was having another pup." He handed the boa to Inuyasha and started to walk away. "Why give this all to me now? Why not just keep it for yourself or your future pup?"

Sesshōmaru stopped and slightly turned his head towards Inuyasha.

"You have earned it." He said simply and left.

{Several Hours later}

Inuyasha is in front of the big cherry blossom tree in Rin's garden. In back of him was a huge silver arch. Sesshōmaru was under the arch in, to his annoyance, a blue wedding haori and hakama ready to do the ceremony. In front of Inuyasha was two long rows of chairs with a huge gap in between for the aisle.

Inuyasha was to the left of Sesshōmaru and in the chairs in front of him were servants who were holding Sango and Miroku's kids, Kaen's mother and father, Kaen's sisters, Kohaku, Hachiemon, Kaede, most of the village, Myoga, Totosai, and even Hosenki was there. Even, though, Kagome's family couldn't be there, her side wasn't at all empty. Takeda Nobunaga, Princess Tsuyu and her husband were there along with Jinenji and his mother, Shiori and Shizu, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kai, Shinta, and most of the wolf demon tribes along with Shippō.

Suddenly, the demon musicians started playing the music assigned. Inuyasha stood up straight and just hoped that Kaen told Kagome to wear the gold locket necklace like the one he himself was wearing. Rin comes down the aisle wearing a beautiful red and silver kimono throwing cherry blossoms on the aisle as she went down. When she got to the end, she went and sat in the empty spot on Kagome's side. Then came Sango holding Miroku's arm with roses bouquet in her hands, behind her was Ayame, holding irises, holding Koga's arm, who is really annoyed because he isn't wearing his normal clothes. Then, came Yosa with Kaen both looking very good in green.

Finally, Kagome came down the aisle wearing a red and silver kimono that stopped way above her knees and, to Inuyasha's relief, the golden locket was around her neck. When each of the couples made it to Inuyasha, they separated and the girls went to Sesshōmaru right while the guys went to the left and stood next to Inuyasha. Once Kagome made it to Inuyasha, he reached out to accept her hand and she gave it to him. Kagome passes her bouquet to Kaen and both Kagome and Inuyasha faced each other.

"We are here to bind two souls together in the most demonly way possible. By blood and by soul each of these persons will belong to each other, once this is done it can never be undone. For as long as one lives, the other will always belong to that one. For we are not only getting a lady, but also getting another to add to the Inu pack…" As Sesshōmaru droned on, Inuyasha just looked into his soon to be mate's eyes. Hoping to tell her without telling her how much he loved her.

He noticed the slight flush of red in her cheeks as he stares lovingly into her eye and wondered if Kaen did mention something about the mating part of... well... mating. She kept smiling at him then the flush would reappear then go away then come back.

Finally, Sesshōmaru turned to behind him to the table he was blocking. He grabs a golden goblet that was on the table full of very old wine. He turns back to Inuyasha and Kagome and holds the goblet in-between them. Miroku grabbed a small dagger that was left on the table. Kagome and Inuyasha both let him cut the palm of one of their hands. They both put their bloody hands above the goblet and allowed a couple of drops of their blood to mix with the wine. After that was done, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and healed her hand with a couple of well placed licks. Once she was healed, he wiped his blood off on a towel Miroku provided. (He already healed) They then faced Sesshōmaru again.

"With your added blood the bond will be even more deep. Inuyasha repeat after me. I, Inuyasha, will pledge myself to you, Kagome, for always and eternity." Said Sesshōmaru.

Inuyasha didn't speak, but instead, he gently took off Kagome's locket to everyone's confusion. Inuyasha bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the side of the locket. With a small click he opened the locket and revealed a beautiful golden ring with a huge emerald with rubies surrounding it. Kagome gasped as he took out the ring and closed the locket. He then, gently put the locket back around Kagome's neck.

Inuyasha said as he put the ring on Kagome's ring finger, "I, Inuyasha, pledge myself to you, my Kagome, for always and eternity till the end of all time to be with you."

There was more than a few wet eyes in the audience.

Without Sesshōmaru telling her, Kagome said, "I, Kagome, pledge myself to you, my puppy eared Inuyasha, for always and eternity till the end of time and beyond."

Inuyasha blushed, but looked lovingly into Kagome's eyes.

They both looked at Sesshōmaru. "Each of you take a drink from this goblet and two become one."

Inuyasha grabs the goblet from Sesshōmaru and offers Kagome the first drink. She drinks the liquid and finds the taste strong, but extremely pleasing. Inuyasha drinks after that and then gives the goblet back to Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru then announces, "Let's welcome the mated pair!"

The crowd goes wild, clapping and cheering.

{Several Hours Later}

After the appropriate measure of time with the guest, Kagome and Inuyasha were escorted to Inuyasha's room by Kaen with Koga and Yosa following behind. They enter Inuyasha's bedroom to find the whole room redone. A king sized bed with red and white sheets and natural wood furniture. The drapes were closed and a few unscented candles were lit all around the room. Lastly, there was a drape around the bed that connected to the ceiling to veil the bed from the rest of the room. (Like in the hospital, but nicer.)

"This is where we leave you." Said Kaen as she dragged Yosa out the door. "We will be outside. Yell if something goes wrong."

Koga, Kagome, and Inuyasha nod as Koga goes to sit on the chair across from the bed.

{Koga's POV}

(Warning: Mentioning of sexual acts)

"I won't make a sound. Just pretend I'm not here." I say.

Inuyasha and Kagome go behind the veil and Inuyasha slowly undresses Kagome while kissing her in all sorts of places.

'I wish I never did this.' I thinks as Kagome expresses her pleasure.

 **'I told you, but no did you listen.'** My beast sighs dramatically.

'Yeah. Yeah. I get it. I should listen to you more often.' I think as his beast nods his head.

The beast pays attention to what is happening, **'Do you think Ayame would do that for us? Inuyasha seems to enjoy it.'**

I turns his head to the side, 'I don't know. That might hurt us. She has fangs.'

The beast rolls his eyes, **'She can be careful.'**

'Do you think Ayame is that flexible? I mean you would think it would be slightly uncomfortable…' I thought.

 **'I don't think so. Kagome is moaning very loudly. Why is he doing all that…'** The beast motions with his paw, **'foreplay?'**

'Think about it. He is a canine demon or at least part and, as much as I don't want to admit it, he is probably big. He is helping in the area.' Koga thought to his beast.

 **'He seems to be eating her.'** Said the beast.

Koga blushes, 'Yup.'

 **'Bet he goes dog wild on her.'** The beast said.

A few minutes later, Koga nods. The beast was right. Finally, after what seems like forever, I see Inuyasha bite into Kagome's neck.

(It is safe now...I think)

A huge amount of spiritual power is released and almost purifies me to dust. Then, a huge amount of demon power is released and almost finishes what the spiritual power started. I look up and the spiritual power is pink. It was like a spiral tower of terrifying power, but then the demon power, which was red in color, started wrapping around the spiritual power.

'Shit! They're going to destroy the whole castle!' Thought Koga terrified.

 **'Their power is so strong!'** Whimpered my beast.

Just when I thought it was going to rip through the door to the rest of the castle, the two powers spiraled into one. The powers then calmed each other. The mix was like fireworks as the combined powers took half from each other and then went back into their host's bodies.

I stick my head out from behind my chair, "Are you two okay?"

I hear harsh breathing from the bed and Inuyasha calls out weakly, "Yeah...We are okay. Man, that was intense."

"Intense my ass! I was almost killed!" I yell at him.

"Shush! Kagome is sleeping." Inuyasha tells me.

I sigh, "Is she okay?"

"She was beautiful before, but now she is undeniably the most beautiful creature I have ever set my eyes on." Inuyasha says.

Koga smiles even though Inuyasha couldn't see him.

Suddenly, Koga feels like he is getting kisses all over his face and he hears what sounds like Ayame saying, "I can't wait till your all mine."*

"I'm happy for you, mutt." I say.

"Keh, so am I. Night." Inuyasha says as he passes out next to Kagome.

"Night." I say.

! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+

*Ayame has a voodoo doll of Koga remember. ;-}

Me: What do you think? Good or bad. I will put what Kagome looks like in the next chapter. Next chapter should be the last. Flame wisely, but always review.


End file.
